Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor
by Braveheart1
Summary: The war has begun. Dumbledore tries desperately to keep the force of evil at bay. All must choice where their loyaly. The training must begin. Dueling tournaments, swordfighting, battles, adventures, and death. Plus why is Harry failing his classes.
1. Enough

I don't own anything. All the characters belong and were created by J.K. Rowling. Please read and then review. Enjoy.  
  
Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor  
  
Enough  
  
It was the longest car ride of Harry's life, filled with the honking of horns and the yelling of drivers filled the roads London that day. All this seemed almost pleasant compared to the atmosphere in the car that he was in. Uncle Vernon was on what sounded like the warpath, bellowing out about Harry's deformity and his ingratitude towards them, the only people who would keep such a freak like him. Harry managed to block out most of it and focused mainly on the ranting of a man in the car next to him. At least he wasn't yelling at him. Once in a while he would only listen enough to make him think 'why me?' or 'God I wish I wasn't here.'  
  
"After what happened last year with that freak family," Uncle Vernon yelled, "you should be glad that we are allowing you back at all." Harry barred his teeth at the thought of this poor excuse for a human insulting such a good family as the Weasleys, the family he should have had or at least wanted. Not that Uncle Vernon noticed Harry's growing anger, as he had just turned his back long enough to honk at a few slow moving pedestrians and give them what looked like an obscene gesture, but Dudley, who was taking up two-thirds of the back seat where Harry was sitting did and it pleased him to no end to see Harry in such a state of anger.  
  
Uncle Vernon then continued his insults, "Those bunch of lazy, good for nothing, freaks nearly killed Dudley as well as caused damage to my house, and so you must be punished." Harry couldn't help but be a little concerned by what he was going to say, "You will not leave your room unless doing work ordered by me, your aunt, and Dudley. Please try and keep your usual outright defiance to a minimal." 'So now I am their personal slave, so what else is new' Harry thought.  
  
The rest of the car ride to number 4 Privet Drive was filled with things that he couldn't or would be doing this summer. No small feet considering that the car ride lasted over an hour and a half. Redoing the garden, blacktopping the driveway, and painting the fences were only the tip of the iceberg. Harry could just about hear his Aunt yelling out commands while he moved a heavy rock around the entire backyard because she could not decide where it looked the prettiest. His imagination became a reality when they pulled up to the Dursleys' driveway and Aunt Petunia stood there with a large shovel in her hand and put Harry immediately to work.  
  
After a while though, Aunt Petunia left him alone, which suited Harry just fine. This left him to work. True it was backbreaking and exhausting, but in Harry's mind was welcomed. Harry would do practically anything to stop him from thinking about what he had done and what would happen in the future. The work seemed to quite those screams of pain.  
  
So after doing some gardening and several other chores, for the amount of time that the Dursleys deemed necessary to do such important work, he went in for a late dinner. The Dursleys had long finished their dinner. The cold plates and scrapes that lay on the table for Harry to nibble on and then clean up, were a dead give away. So after Harry had taken a little off of Dudley's plate, who had obviously gone off of his diet since in front of his table were four plates that had seemingly been filled to the brim with food, he cleaned up the table, did the dishes, and went to his room. The Dursleys where laughing their heads off at some stupid new game show so Harry believed that he would be left alone for at least the remainder of the day.  
  
When Harry reached his bedroom, he flopped down on his bed. All of his muscles ached intensely, but he decided to get a head start on his homework just to continue his streak of keeping himself busy, he was sure that Hermione was probably doing the exact same thing, but perhaps for different reasons. He started on his potions essay which was almost ridiculously hard and promised to take him a while and would need a lot of concentration to complete. He did it as thoroughly as he could, partly because he knew that Snape would accept nothing else, but mostly because the longer it took him the less time he would have to dwell on other things, but after completing about half of it Harry decide to give it arrest and put the unfinished work underneath the loss floor board. As soon as his head hit the pillow Harry was out.  
  
The sky was impossibly dark without even the hint of a star and the world that he looked down on was even bleaker. A circle formed of black hooded figures, stood besides what appeared to be a dark and chaotic sea that bashed against the large rocks that littered the coast. The figures waited there, their faces covered, but still giving off a sense of terror. The waves were still audible in the background, but it gave no comfort in this dark place, a nomans land, bare of life and filled with a feeling of death. Then the circle broke and the hundred or so men that were there moved into a larger semi-circle except for one man that stood confidently in the middle, expressions of fearlessness in his blood red eyes and snakelike face.  
  
Then they waited, for about five minutes nothing happened, until a tall cloaked figure came into the clearing. The people in the semi-circle gave a collective shiver as the air became cold with fear and sadness. This was what they have feared and all of them had their wands out just in case they should need to use them. It, "it" been the appropriate word since it clearly could not be human, came closer and with it came greater pain and suffering. All except for the man who stood in the middle, showing no outwardly signs of being affected. A scream now and again came from the distance to break the silence until the creature finally reached the man.  
  
"I believe you know why we have come," said the man with the red eyes. The creature simply nodded its hooded head. "Good. Then you must realize who I am," again it just nodded. "Then you know my question and you will accept my request. The ministry can't give you what I can, no one can. With me you shall not be exiled to this God forsaken land where you are forced to squabble over mere scraps; pathetic compared to the feast that you shall enjoy with me. What I am offering is freedom and you shall have power once again; the power to strike fear into the heart of all and become a race to once again bow to. I will give you people's thoughts and dreams and very souls to feed on. I am giving you the opportunity that your kind has only dreamed about. Or you can be destroyed. Are you prepared to join us and live as rulers or are you going to remain as nothing more than servant of those you wish to destroy." Then the dark figure nodded once more. "I see that you are wise. The first command I give to you is to release my servants. They will be of little significance to you compared to the riches that you shall enjoy." The dark creature turned and left to perform the request. Within a quarter of an hour it returned in the lead of 50 men that stared without expression into nowhere and at nothing.  
  
"Good as for the rest of the prisoners, they are of no significance to me and you may do of them what you would like with them," spoke the man, his serpent face then turned to his servants, "You see the sacrifices these loyal ones of mine have made, while you trick and deceive those around you betray me, they have suffered for me. You all will be punished severely, but they shall be restored and made powerful again even more so then they could possible imagine." He took his wand and yelled and muttered "Demonstriva restorisa." Those that were standing in the circle broke down screaming till their vocal cords became unusable and just withered on the ground under the fiery of pain that was encompassing their entire body. While this was happening the other men that had been brought out by the creature began to become aware, as if awaking from a dream they looked around first to see the screaming bodies and then to the man that looked at them with a grim face of accomplishment at his own work. Knowing what must have happened they walked to him, and each in succession, kissed the hem of his cloak out of gratitude. When they were all done, the others began to remove themselves from the floor and began to do the same. While kissing his cloak they would say "Thank you Lord, I am not worth," the dark lord would simply grin an evil smile and would laugh at his control. After this all was done, he spoke to the dark creature once more.  
  
"Thank you for your service. For it I would like to give you a 'gift'" he looked amused at his own words. Then he called, "Karkaroff would you come here please." A nervous figure came forward from the circle that had formed around the two of them.  
  
"Y-Yes m-my lordd what d-do you want of m-me," Karkaroff stuttered in complete fear of what he could see was a very bad situation.  
  
"Do you remember when I found you hiding in that cave and you ask me to forgive you?" the Dark lord asked.  
  
"Yes my Lord t-that was most gr-gracious of you I will not f-fail you ag- gain?" Igor replied.  
  
"No you won't," the dark lord said under his breathe, "Do you remember what I said to you."  
  
"Yes, you said that I still had a purpose in your plan," Karkaroff recalled gaining new confidence in this statement.  
  
"Yes that is correct and now I will give you your purpose, Crucio!" Karkaroff scream pierce the cold night like a knife and over the scream the Dark Lord yelled, "I do not forgive those that abandon me, Karkaroff, I do not forget those that betray me and my servants, and I want retribution for your sins against me!" Then the screams stopped, "Now here is your purpose and here is your forgiveness," then turning to the dark creature, "and here is your gift."  
  
"No!!!" was all that Karkaroff could scream. H just knelt there, paralyzed with fear. The hooded creature moved toward the man in the middle of the circle. The hood that covered his head was lowered by his scabbed covered hands that quickly went back into the robe after it served its purpose. The showing of its true evil form brought knew screaming from Karkaroff as he gazed upon the disgusting head of the dementor, his unwelcomed death and worse. Even those in the circle began to turn their heads in disgust, but the Dark Lord would not have it. "No! You must watch! All must know the terrible price of treason!," then it began its kissed as it lowered its head onto its victim sucking something more than air, his very soul, making the screams grow louder, laughter coming from the Dark Lord was the only other sound, both becoming louder and more insane with ever passing moment. Until final it was over and there was silence, "You are forgiven."  
  
Harry practically jumped out of his bed in terror trying not to scream although he didn't know why. His scar felt like it just got hit with a bat and put on a stove at the same time. He bit down on his finger until the pain had faded a little and he could taste the blood that had dripped into his mouth from his hand. After a few more minutes when the pain was reduce to bearable, he quickly tried to regroup his thought and remember his vision. After racking his brain for a little while he could picture it with only a few gaps. Azakaban. It came to him; the dementors have allied themselves with Voldemort. 'Damn it' he thought 'I can't even imagine how many people are going to die because of this. Dumbledore knew this was going to happen and that fool Fudge won't do a damn thing about it.' Then he thought some more to search his dream for whatever information that he could think of. 'Karkaroff is dead well that's no surprise, git' Harry thought but he couldn't help feeling a little guilty about what was happening after all he had let the Pettigrew take his blood to resurrect Voldemort. This was the thought he did not want to dwell on during the summer, "How many more people are going to suffer and die because of what has happened," Harry said to himself. This only led to Cedric. "Sure I feel guilty, but I refuse to believe that it is my entire fault and I won't let it control my life," Harry said determined to the night sky.  
  
It was a full moon that night and Harry couldn't help, but wonder where Sirius was. 'Perhaps with Lupin. Sirius, that's right I have to write to Sirius and Dumbledore about all this and the Weasleys,' Harry realized. Then he took out some parchment and began to write on it.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
I had another dream and my scar hurt. This time it was by an ocean or sea or at least it was on the coast. I think it was in Azkaban. I saw Voldemort and his death eaters, I think there were more than there was at the graveyard after the third task, but I really can't be sure I can't remember everything too clearly, but I am sure about it being real because my scar hurt a lot. 'Yeah like it was going to burst' Harry thought. Anyway it showed a dementor and it was talking to Voldemort and in the end I think it joined him because after they were done Voldemort gave him Karkaroff as a sort of present for accepting his offer. He got the dementor's kiss and then I woke up. I feel fine after my scar stopped hurting so if you are going to tell Sirius or the Weasleys please include that piece of information. Thank you. I'll write you again if I have another dream about Voldemort.  
  
Sincerely, Harry potter  
  
P.S. When can I go over to visit the Weasleys?  
  
Harry then gave the letter another read making sure that it didn't include anything that would draw Sirius out of hiding or make the Weasley children get in any trouble by performing another dangerous mission into the nomans land that was number 4 Privet Drive, like they had done in the beginning of his second year. When he was satisfied he gave it to Hedwig who was waiting impatiently for it on his shoulder and gave him an affectionate nip on the figure and was off into the dark night leaving Harry alone to go back to sleep and back to other unpleasant dreams of death and hopelessness.  
  
"Boy get down here now and make my poor Dudlykins some breakfast this instant," Aunt Petunia's voice shrilled up the stairs causing Harry to roll out of his bed in shock and exhaustion. He walked down the stairs to find the Dursleys waiting impatiently at the table for him. "Where have you been?" Petunia asked in an annoyed manner.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said tiresomely 'If they only knew' Harry thought, but then coming to his senses he thought 'they wouldn't care. All they would be worried about is that it wouldn't kill me'. So he set off and made breakfast for his unwanted relatives, trying to set aside some for himself in the process. These efforts were futile, since when he had finished and handed each person their plates he found that Dudley had cleverly, or what he at least believe was clever, took all of Harry's food except for a few piece of toast that Harry had managed to wrestle away from the gorilla that resembled his cousin.  
  
Aunt Petunia who had seen the whole thing, "Don't you dare try and steal food away from my poor little Dudleykins, he needs all the food he can get. That wretched diet has caused him to lose over fifty pounds and whither away into almost nothing." Harry supremely doubted this, but didn't want to get in any more trouble so he gave in and forfeited his toast and hungrily went up stairs to the bathroom to get ready. As he did so he noticed that the scale was rolled back a hundred pound. According to the current measurement Harry weighed a sweltering thirty five pounds.  
  
After getting dressed he did his best not to think about his dream or generally about anything during his long day of work. His list of chores for that day was to finish the gardening (and impossible task in itself) and black top the driveway. It was extremely hot that day and he was dripping with sweat and fatigue. When he was finally done he joined the Dursleys for dinner for his first meal of the day. With Dudley being off of his diet Aunt Petunia cooked up a storm and Harry actually got some of the food this time, almost enough to quench his growing hunger. His new found delight at receiving a decent meal was quickly cast down and stomped on when after the dinner the Dursleys' phone rung. Uncle Vernon answered it.  
  
"Hello.Oh it's so good to here from you... Oh really.well if you have no other place to go.. when.oh that should be okay our vacation is the day after. You're welcome I'll see you then bye." Harry knew who it was, but he prayed that he was wrong and then the bombshell was dropped. "Marge is coming on the twenty eighth. Her house is being fumigated and she needs a place to stay for a while so she will be staying here, and you," turning to Harry, "you will behave yourself or you will suffer the consequences and if we have a repeat of last time so help me you will be kicked out of here so fast, um so fast that I can't even think of something that would be that fast," he grumbled after a long thinking secession about what to say to strike fear into the heart of his unwelcome tenant, "Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes sir, "Harry said humbly. He finished what he could of his dinner after that announcement and went to his room. He was surprised to see the presences of three owls waiting for him, well maybe two since the small one, he recognized as Pig was flying around like it had had too much coffee. The other two stood patiently while taking the occasional sip of water, they were Hedwig and a barn owl that he didn't recognize. All of these owls had dropped their letters on his bed. He took the top one first which turned out to be from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sorry to say that I am not all that surprised about either one of your pieces of information, but I thank you deeply for giving us this vital information and I promise you that they would be put to good use even if the Minister won't accept the truth. I hope that you are okay, but to your request to go to the Weasleys' home for the summer I must tell you no. This is for your protection, now more than ever. I won't tell you mistruths, but Voldemort is, I am afraid, a great threat to your well being. I have taken the liberty of buying your books that you will be using this year since you will probably not be able to go to Diagon alley this year. I have also included some other books that I believe will be most useful to you. I am very sorry.  
  
Yours Most Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Sure enough a stack of books were on his counter. They mostly consisted of his school book, but they also included books on hexes and curses, dueling, dark creatures, and one book on swords and sword fighting, although he had no idea why he had receive that one since he had only touch a sword once, he still was glad to receive another distraction. Next letter was from Sirius. It said the same "Are you okay" and reminded him to tell him to report anything else that happens with his scar. Also he said that he had reached Lupin's and was staying there for at least a while. The other was from Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? Dad told me that you had another dream. I hope it wasn't that bad, but you have to tell us when we see you next. I don't know when that will be since Dad says that Dumbledore wants you to stay over there with the muggles for at least a while and maybe even the entire summer. That really stinks. I hope you're getting along okay. Over here is fine. Hermione is staying here for a while. You got to tell her it's not safe to stay over Vicky's house. Hermione must have been reading over his shoulder because the handwriting suddenly changed from chicken scratch to impeccable. His name is Victor and Harry you know that he is safe. I am really sorry that I might not get to see you though. I just want to tell you to do your homework and start studying, the OWLs are coming up this year and you want to make sure that you do well. Don't let the muggles keep you down.  
  
Hoping to see you soon, Ron and Hermione  
  
P.S. Everyone says hi and the twins say thanks and that they are in the process of fulfill their promise whatever that means.  
  
After Harry had read over the letters a few more times he placed them underneath the floor board and wrote a few replies and gave them to the correct bird. They soon flew off leaving Harry alone to continue his homework on the advice of Hermione.  
  
The next few weeks were more or less boring to a degree. Not that he wasn't worked to exhaustion everyday or that he didn't spend every other free moment with his head in some book or writing an essay for one of his classes (he had come to the point where he had virtue memorize his school books and could practically recite most of the others) or practice a few sword fighting techniques with an umbrella he had snatched from his Uncle, but the absences of the Dursleys in his everyday routine caused it to be quite uneventful, which was the way Harry liked it. It was very unlikely indeed that he would find his very round cousin anywhere other than the couch in the living room or in his bedroom, doing Lord knows what, even if he could move through the doors easily Harry could not and did not want to picture Dudley outside. As for the other two members of his reluctant family, Uncle Vernon was mostly at work, closing what he said was a life changing deal (Harry doubted very much that his life would change if he got it) and Aunt Petunia was too busy planning their vacation to one of the American Virgin Islands.  
  
Harry found out over listening to the Dursleys speak at dinner that they would be leaving the day after his birthday and wouldn't be back till after Harry was schedule to go to school. The problem was, that meant that Aunt Marge would be staying with them on his birthday. In fact she would be staying with them for about three days beforehand as well. Harry had written about his situation to Dumbledore to see if he could finally stay with the Weasleys while the Dursleys were go. Surely enough he received a letter from Dumbledore on the morning that Aunt Marge was supposed to arrive, causing his spirits to raise a little even with the grim prospect of the day before him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are well. I must apologize, but I must tell you no once again. I believe that it is unsafe for you to leave your neighborhood and I would ask you to go to where your relatives feel is the best place for you. I must say again how sorry I am that I must do this to you, but it is for your own good and Sirius agrees.  
  
Most Regrettably, Albus Dumbledore  
  
All hope was lost for anything, but an incredibly horrible summer. Harry couldn't believe his bad luck, as for where he was staying it was almost as bad as remaining with the Dursleys, Mrs. Figgs. 'Great,' Harry thought in a very sarcastic voice, 'I get to spend my summer with the old cat lady that scares away little children.' Harry then wrote a note to Ron telling him what had happened and to keep Hedwig until he went back to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face in an attempt to wake himself up from this nightmare. When that didn't work he just stood there looking into the mirror. He had had a growth spurt this summer and had already gained about 3 inches in height and all the work that Harry was doing gave him a much more muscular body then the one he had come home with. As he stared at himself with a critical eye he said, "Don't lose it. It is just a month you can do it, of course talking to yourself isn't really a good sign, and yet here you are still doing it. Okay now stop."  
  
After getting himself ready he went downstairs and tried to make breakfast without being yelled at by his Aunt. He almost was finished with the breakfast that he had set aside for himself, he had learn early on to keep it out of Dudley's reach, when Uncle Vernon started his usual speech  
  
"You will behave yourself. You will not mention anything of your deformity. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will not eat unless asked, move unless order to, don't even breathe if it is in any way a bother to your Aunt. Do I make myself clear?" Vernon growled. Harry almost snorted at this idea, but thought better of it. 'If I followed this orders I'd be dead before I was even born,' Harry pondered.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry mumbled lowly not wanting to show his small smile that threatened to creep onto his face if he talked in any tone over a whisper.  
  
"Good and remember what I said in the car, anything remotely similar to what occurred during her last visit and I will personally remove you from my house." Harry could tell that he was perfectly serious by the way his fists were clenched against his side. "Now I am going to the train station to pick up Marge. I should be back in an hour."  
  
Harry went outside to do some gardening and to get away from Aunt Petunia who was compulsively cleaning and would surely snap if she saw Harry in her way. After about an hour and a half later he heard a car pull up in the drive which he could only assume was Uncle Vernon so he quickly mad himself busy not wanting to have anything to do with her until he absolute had to. He continued his work slowly until there was nothing left that he could do that day and went back into the house and slipped into his bedroom. "No dinner is worth it," Harry reasoned. So he just stayed in his bedroom for the rest of the night reading over his school book and making correction and improvements to his already tremendous essays  
  
The next day he was awoken by Aunt Petunia as in the usual fashion to make breakfast. When he reached the kitchen he remembers why he was so hunger.  
  
"So you don't even say hello anymore to your relatives. Well I would think that school of yours would at least teach you some manners." Aunt Marge said and in turning to Vernon, "I don't know what you are paying that school of his, but it looks likes it isn't working. You should demand your money back and just see if a prison would take him. Heaven know that where people like him belong anyway."  
  
"Hello Aunt Marge it is nice to see you," Harry said with as little sarcasms as possible. The rest of breakfast was the same hell as last time. She praised Dudley to now end and scolded Harry for being a runt, good for nothing and mainly for being born. Harry was relieved when Uncle Vernon finally let him leave the table to go to his room.  
  
The next couple of days went like this until the last day, Harry's birthday. He had been up practically all night waiting for the barrage of owls that usually came on that night, but they never came. It totally demoralized Harry to think that his friends had forgotten his birthday, not even one letter to say Happy Birthday. Though he really hadn't expected anything since Aunt Marge was with them. The Dursleys had completely forgotten or just didn't care, but that was becoming common place these days. Harry spent his birthday mostly in his room trying to read a book on dueling for the twentieth time.  
  
The dinner was that night, to celebrate Aunt Marge's leaving and the Dursleys' vacation the next day, was full of verbal bashing and insults, but Harry knew he could take it. 'One more day and they are gone,' Harry chanted in his mind while Aunt Marge was saying something about his sanity.  
  
Harry desperately wanted to leave after dinner, but Marge simply would not allow it saying, "The boy can get us some tea and brandy. Well boy what are you waiting for go now." Harry went to the kitchen to fetch the requested item and brought them back, far be it a little slower than he could have for any other person. "Took you long enough," Aunt Marge barked and after taking a few large gulps out of her glass of brandy, "You know what the problem is with this one? He has no purpose, he is absolutely useless now and he will be for as long as he lives, which will hopeful not much longer. I personally believe that all people this boy included, that are weak and insignificant are eventually wiped out anyway. You know social Darwinism. The strong survive and the weak perish just like those good for nothing parents of his. They got what was coming to them and the runt will to." Harry stood there fuming, but still found that he could still control himself under the weight of wanting to rip her head off. The words were like a knife that was stabbed into his stomach, but he just stood with it in not want to repeat what had happened two year when he found out what happens when you pull it out. Then:  
  
Bam, Bam, Bam  
  
All of a sudden everything exploded; the glass cups, the bottle of brandy which was now little more than a fireball that streaked across the living room, and the kettle of tea shattered into a million pieces instantly. With the sound of the noise Aunt Petunia threw herself on her son, who was looking stupidly at what was happening until he let out a scream of terror and hid underneath his mother. As he watched the chaos unfold Harry's anger quickly subsided, and was replaced by first shock, then fear. He could see his uncles face while he helped Marge, who had suffered the worst of it and had actually suffered a few shallow wounds and a couple of minor burns, and Harry could tell that he was furious more so then he had ever seen him. He was completely red in the face and you could see his out of control pulse beating in his forehead; and shaking hands as he helped his sister off the coach. Harry then did the next logical move. He ran. He ran as fast as he could to his bedroom and threw everything he owned in there and sprinted for the door, but before he was fully out he was pushed from behind and was dragged back along the carpet and into the living room once again which looked much worse for the wear.  
  
"No, not yet first, I want to get one thing clear," Vernon barked as he slapped Harry hard on the left cheek, " you will never ever, ever under no circumstances return to this household ever! None of us, especially me, ever want to see you again and if I ever do I will personally see to it that you are thrown in jail for attempted murder." Harry thought about putting up a defense or at least telling them that he didn't do it. He knew that this would be fruitless and they wouldn't believe him or wouldn't care, Harry had always been the scapegoat for the Dursleys and this was no different. Then there was the prospect of never seeing the Dursleys again. This thought actually brought a small smile to his face, but it was quickly wiped away by another cheap slap by his uncle. Harry might have retaliated to this uncalled for blow, but his cousin was holding him back.  
  
  
  
"Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said through barred teeth. He could here familiar voice of Petunia and Marge saying things like "Little twit" or "Should have done this years ago when you got him"  
  
"You are no longer part of this family and you never will! Now go!" pointing to the door.  
  
To Harry's surprise he was actually sad by what was just declared. The door looked dark and unwelcoming. Maybe it was because now he really had no real family on this world or perhaps it was it was because that the people who were suppose to love him finally showed how much hatred they truly had for him. Well, whatever it was it hurt Harry a lot, but he slowly got up and picked up some of the close that had been dumped out of his trunk when he fell. When he was finished, Harry turned around to look up to see the scolding face of the Dursleys for one last time and then walk through the door.  
  
It was by now probably around ten o'clock and Harry walked a few blocks, not truly knowing what to do or where to go. He was feeling a combination between sadness, loneliness, anger, and confusion because he really had no idea how those things happened to blow up, "But it had to be me there just isn't any other explanation," Harry reasoned to himself, but he had been so sure that he was controlling himself. "Crack"  
  
A twig had broken some where to the left of him caused his head to come back to Earth and then jump in fright off of it. Seeing that nobody was there he accredited to one of Mrs. Figg's that usually could be seen roaming the neighborhood at night. The sudden sound did have one advantage, it cleared his mind. This allowed him to finally think straight and to actually see where he was. It was not too far away from the place he had called down the Knight Bus and Sirius for the first time. From this memory he realized what he would do. First, he would take the Knight Bus to Diagon alley where he would get lodging for the remainder of the summer 'or perhaps go and stay with the Weasleys,' though he wasn't sure how Dumbledore would react to him leaving the Dursleys' house. Even with this in mind his spirits were considerably lifted, but his thought turned to another subject 'I could just wait for some Ministry personal to show up and go with them, but then again the ministry and aren't exactly on best terms now are we,' Harry knew perfectly well that Fudge practically thought of him as an enemy or at the very least an unwanted rival. He quickly turned to his in hot pursuit of his wand to call down the Knight Bus. "Crack."  
  
There it was again, but this time it sounded a little closer and more distinct, but upon investigating there was no sign of a cat where he was sure he had heard the noise. He turned back to his search for his wand. Bam  
  
Harry felt something like a hammer hit him on his right temple him, knocking him to the ground. The pain was intense, but he managed after a moment of complete confusion to look through his dazed eyes up to see his attacker. The short man before him was a little smaller than Harry himself. He looked pudgy almost and balding. Looking around he could see a silver sheet on the ground and the man's silver hand glisten in the pale moonlight. Wormtail.  
  
"Hello Potter. Going for a little walk are we. Well no matter, my master will certainly be pleased. Yes indeed and soon to be your master as well. Good night Potter. Stupefy."  
  
Then Harry knew only darkness and nothing more.  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? Tell me what you think or what you think I should do. I would really appreciate it if you do review this fic. Try to look over typos or bad grammar that is probably going to happen a lot in this fic. 


	2. Purification

A/N: I already said I don't own anything. Thanks to anyone who reviewed so far I really appreciate it and I would ask anyone else who reads it to please review as well. Tell me if I'm going to fast, to slow, doing it right, or being too repetitive. Thanks and please enjoy reading this next chapter. Don't mind the bad grammar or minor mistakes.  
  
Purification  
  
"Enervate!" this was the first word that was spoken into Harry's eardrum. Even this felt like a knife piercing through his head. Harry neither wished to open his eyes or remain in the delusion that was the darkness of his mind. Although it wasn't a true mystery, as a searing pain was coursing through his skull stemming from his scar. Courage filled his body, 'I will not die with my eyes close, I will not die afraid and weak,' Harry thought in grim determination, 'I will die the way I want to, the way my father did.' With no more doubts about his decision he open his eyes.  
  
When the task was finally complete it truly made no difference on his decision, for the blackness that met him was darker than before. The unnerving darkness quickly came to a halt however when walls seemed to explode in flame. They rose to the highest part of the ceiling whatever doors where once there had been consumed fully by the intense flames, but Harry doubted if they were ever there to begin with. The room that he found himself in was completely circular rising up into a dome that raised three stories into the air. The flames prevent him from seeing what the wall was made of, but Harry could see them blacken with the scorching of the flames. Then Harry could see faint colors of red and green, but he dismissed this as the flickering of the light. The flame's heat made the room feel like an oven, but the heat soon subsided to a bearable level as the flames died down so that it only flickered out of the bottom of the floor near the walls. Harry could finally get a glimpse of the place he was occupying  
  
The walls were of a mixture of red, green, and gold which he had not seen before through the flames. They formed a pattern of scales that seemed to wrap around Harry. The pattern continued until the very top of the dome were in the very center of the lay the head of a snake. It lay directly above Harry's head and when looking at it for the first time, made him flinch at the thought of the completely gold head pouncing on him from above. The cold green eyes that were set in the snake's head made Harry uncomfortable under its gaze. The floor was completely red as if on fire itself, but as if to save him from the molten colored floor the center a gold plated circle no bigger than five feet in diameter was lifted ten feet into the air.  
  
Harry couldn't see everything around him because he was tied to a statue that lay behind him on the platform. His arms were tied down to his side as well as his legs, feet, and just about anything Harry had ever thought about moving. Harry could hardly think about moving let alone actually do it, 'Yep it is safe to say that I won't be going anywhere until somebody unties me. When Harry looked up one more time to see what else he could see, he was startled to see that the statue that he was tied to was a snake. The enormous cobra stood about eleven feet tall with eyes that looked down on its victim, were a blood red. Harry didn't have the voice to speak, but if he did he was sure that he would be speaking parseltongue. It was of course not the two snake statue staring at him from both directions that scared him, it was the waiting. He knew someone must have wakened him up and he searched desperately for his assailant.  
  
Then the flames sudden exploded once more consuming nearly everything except Harry and the two snakes. The inferno sudden subsided as quickly as it had arisen and noise soon followed. It was sorts of grinding noise like the sound of the wall collapsing. Harry looked up to see if his suspicions were confirmed, but proved wrong when the opposite effect was observed. The dome ceiling along with the tremendous snake began to rise up and kept on doing so until it was at last another three stories higher. While the ceiling was raising itself, the wall began to break and then rise with it. Slowly at first and then faster and faster, finally revealing what lay behind it. Death Eaters.  
  
Hundreds of them, were sitting quietly on their seats staring directly at him, both fear and happiness filled their eyes, a sickening combination. There were, from what Harry could see about two hundred in front of him and probably another two hundred behind, though Harry couldn't see them. They stood there seated without even moving, there were about ten rows of seats surrounding. The lower seat were lavished armchairs, embroidered in delicate and beautiful carving each one having similar snakes that formed the arms of the chair. The one ones above them less so but still looking very expensive and so on higher till the last couple of rows looked like benches. Then there was the thrown. The massive figure stood directly in front of Harry. The same cobra that held Harry twisted to form a seat completely made of pure gold, but the eyes looked like large emeralds. Harry paid little attention to the people and even less attention to his surroundings, the only thing that concerned him was the monster sitting in front of him, the embodiment of evil, and the cause of so much pain and suffer not least of all his own, Voldemort.  
  
The Dark wizard sat before him with a twisted smile, his eyes blazing deeper than the snake's. His body radiated a sense of darkness and evil that Harry had never felt before with anybody else. He looked stronger than Harry had ever seen him. The pain in his scared continued to steadily increase until it reached an almost mind numbing pain in his skull.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Potter to the Hall of Fire," breaking through the silence after watching Harry wince in pain for a few moments, "it is good to see you again. With you leaving so soon last time we hardly got to talk." Harry was feeling more terrified than he had ever been, he could barely breath and even that needed some effort on his part. Death seemed a certainty in this situation. There would be no portkey this time, no dueling match to save his life, and no phoenix song.  
  
"As you can see you will not escape this time. It is impossible," Harry knew it was true, "I said hello Harry. Well if you do not wish to talk then I shall. Crucio!"  
  
Pain. Total all consuming pain. It was all that Harry could think about or feel. Every part of his body felt like it was on fire and burning away every part of his flesh, but it just stayed on as if boiling from underneath. His scar felt like it was sinking into his skull. An eternity of pain passed through ever nerve and then it was over leaving every muscle aching and his brain pounding against his skull.  
  
Voldemort looked look coolly down at him from his thrown, "The great Harry Potter can be hurt. He is not immortal. The sooner you learn that boy the better, but I will have to ask you why didn't you welcome your superior when I was so courteous by bringing you here. Surely that muggle lover taught you something of respect, but I digress. I have brought you here to ask you one simple question in an attempt to be enlightened by you. What is evil? Surely you know that answer. What is the difference between good and evil? The light and the darkness?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. Was this some kind of sick joke, 'No' Harry thought, 'this is going somewhere,' but what Harry had no clue where to. "We are waiting for your answer. What is the difference between me and you?" Voldemort snarled.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said not truly knowing what to say or whether he really wanted to say anything.  
  
"That is too bad, Crucio!" when Voldemort finally lifted his wand Harry found he could no longer support his body and relied completely on his restraints, not even able to keep his head up to stare at his enemy. "I once said to you that there is neither good, nor evil, only power and those to weak to seek. Now is your chance to seek it," he said returning his voice to barely over a whisper. "I now offer you the thing that all in this room desire most besides their own personal greed, the chance to join me, to be my heir and apprentice of the dark art to reign besides me in the new world that I will create. I do not expect you to say yes, but time will change you ."  
  
"Never!" Harry interrupted, "I would rather die a thousands death than be your servant!" Harry had no idea how he had been able to speak, but what he did know was that not two second after he was finished, he wished he hadn't. The pain came again to his already broken body. Harry twitched so much from the pain he was sure that he had broken a rib against the statue behind him.  
  
"It can be arranged! And if you ever interrupt me again I will make sure that it shall be yours," Voldemort hissed with a deadly tongue that knew no exaggeration or bluff. "You would be dead right now if it wasn't for your captor. I believe you know him as Wormtail," turning to his chair to the right side of him, "He has been so instrumental in both part of this plan. First, the show in your house or former house as it will was a wonderful demonstration of how to use people. You see Dumbledore's protective magic prevents anyone from hurting any member of your direct family either directly or indirectly; both physically and magically, but it only has a limited affect on other people that are not part of you family, isn't it genius. Of course, I didn't even think it would take just that one incident to do it, but that only shows just how disgusting muggles really are. In fact, it was Wormtail who was the one who suggested your knew role as my servant and I am inclined to agree. What better servant then your enemy? You must have already been wondering why you aren't already dead. So I see you have made your decision anyway, but it really doesn't matter what you say. You are now mine and you will call me master. My reign has begun and soon I will be unstoppable, it is my destiny," then looking up at his servants, "And it is our destiny to rule the world and destroy all that oppose!" The room busted up into applause and in praise for their master.  
  
"Now," holding his hand up and creating absolute silence as if by using a spell, "I will ask all of you to welcome our newest member to our ranks." The members of dark order began to step to their feet forming a tight circle around the edge of the very bottom row with another ring above that. Harry knew exactly what was happening so he braced himself the best he could and mustered as much determination as possible. "Crucio" the first curse came from the left of him. Then in a few second it was lifted and another came from his right. This went on, and on, and on, from all different location; each one only lasting a few seconds and then stopping for a while before continuing again from some other direction. The pain varied from each person who placed it on him, but all were unbelievably painful and Harry's complete exhaustion didn't help in the matter. Harry could only suspect that he was not completely out of his mind yet because of intervals that he was allowed to rest for a minute or two. When it was all done Harry withered on the ground leaving his broken restraint, Harry felt like every bone in his body had been broken in the struggle to remain sane. He couldn't move except for the occasional involuntary shaking that sent pain throughout his body with every slight movement.  
  
"The pain will continue until you break and you will break. Do not cling to some ideal hope of rescue. It is impossible, escape will not occur and death will not come. You are weak and I am strong. The weak will be ruled by the strong. You will become strong, but you must first be purified by pain. Good bye." Harry was taken down from his post by someone's hovering charm. He used a hidden door as the bottom of the room. As he waited for his two guards to open the door, Harry could here the familiar popping sound that indicated that the meeting was over and the death eaters were apparating away.  
  
When Harry crossed through the threshold of the door, it was like passing from night to day. It was cold, so cold that Harry began to shiver painfully once again. The corridor that they had moved into was made of dark granite and covered in a thick, wet moss. It was very dark and he could see little pass 10 feet in front of him. Of course, he could barely see anyway because his eyes were barely able to keep themselves open, but Harry knew what it was, the place reeked of death, its bitterness could be tasted in the air, and screams could be heard in some adjacent rooms that they passed. It was obvious that this was a place of evil. And then it started  
  
Screaming. Loud agonizing screams could be heard ringing his mind, but it wasn't from the outside; they were coming from somewhere deeper and more terrifying, his mind. Harry stopped breathing he was so frightened by what this meant. His silence only intensified the noise as it became louder and more painful to listen to. The guards dropped him on the hard ground and left him unsecured, but it would not last long. From the darkness came the thing he feared above any other, a dementor moved toward his direction. Harry could see his breathe in the air around him and he could feel is heartbeat slow.  
  
Harry could here another come behind it and just before the first creature could grab him Harry slipped into a tormenting version of unconsciousness, where he was forced to relive every fear, pain, mistake, and every sad experience of his life; he looked upon his mother as she die, Cedric as his life passed away, and then Voldemort's reincarnation. Every pain of guilt multiplied, every feeling of sadness increased, and every thought of hopelessness manifested, but then it stopped. Blackness was everywhere and he consider what was happening for a few fleeting moments then it started once more, only this time his visions were not familiar. They consisted of every thought of dread and of terror. Most of these dreams (A/N: Harry can not see into the future only visions of the present through Voldemort) where of his friends, teacher, enemies, anyone that he had seen before where suffering, tortured, massacred in the streets like animals, magically or otherwise, they were expendable. The pain subsided in his mind and anger set into Harry's heart. He would not break he told himself. 'My life may be pitiful and worthless, but I will turn. God help me I will not betray.' He didn't know how he would survive. He thought that hope inconceivable, but he would go on as long as he had to, his pain was acceptable, but would not subject others to the same at his hand.  
  
When Harry woke up the next day, or what Harry could only guess was the next day, he found himself in a dark room with wall not unlike the walls in the hallway. The coldness and dread had subsided a little, but Harry could tell that the dementors where not far away. "Perhaps right outside the doors," he mumbled to himself because his mind was too cluttered with noise to here his own thought. His body ached terribly; his bones and bruises were still not able to heal in such a sort amount of time that he must have been out. Not too long after he had first woken up, the door that sounded like it would be right in front of him, opened with an eerie creaking noise that almost sounded like a scream in itself. The person that had just entered his cell walked a few steps out of the darkness that laid in front of him until Harry could see who he was. Peter Pettigrew stood before with nothing short of a smile on his face.  
  
"Harry, poor Harry" Wormtail began in an almost friendly voice, "It is so nice to see you. I hope you have been enjoying your stay." Harry wanted nothing more than to get up and rip his heart out with his bare hands, but he had neither the strength nor the freedom to do it, so the coward continued, "I have come on the orders of my master to talk to you. He is most generous in keeping you alive, you must realize. In fact you should be thanking both him and me on your position and life." Harry felt inwardly sick, "Yes Wormtail I am in your debt forever how about you let me go, then I kill you and we will call it even," Harry wanted to say, but all that came out was a deep growl from his throat. "Oh aren't we ungrateful. You would not be alive if it wasn't for me, but in due time you will learn gratitude. Look at me. I was once weak and insignificant; the lowest form of a wizard much like yourself, but my master has given me powers that before I could only dream of. Would you like to see? Okay then, cultellus." A knife appeared in his hand. I was easily nine inches long in length, the blade, pure silver, bent back on a slit curve and looked impossibly sharp; the handle, also silver, appeared to be jewel encrusted with emeralds and rubies. "I was never much for transfiguration in my youth. Oh the way old Professor McGonagall used to yell at me for screwing up so many times. You know one time we were making a pincushion and I made a mistake sending all the pins straight at Professor, my so called friends used to get a real kick out of it. Well I think we owe it to her to give it a test don't you think?" Wormtail looked menacing as he took the knife in his left hand and slow moved it towards Harry. Harry could only stare at the knife as it moved closer to his body  
  
Harry sat there silently, unable to move (that that he could if he tried), all he could do was sit and inspect the blade that would soon be in him. Wormtail took the knife and ever so lightly and slowly pressed it against Harry's bare chest. It immediately sunk into Harry's body without seemingly any resistance. All the while talking occasionally over Harry's groans of pain, "Do you feel that its power. The ability to cause pain is true power. It is true. How powerful would you say I am?" Harry could occasionally feel the blood drip down his stomach. The pain was excruciating, it passed skin and muscle touching the bone as he went back and forth not faltering in his consistency push ever so deeper into his chest with every passing swipe. Then he moved his knife into Harry's upper arm where scar still remained from their last encounter. He continued his movement across both arm, only a centimeter in his flesh, but Harry could feel blood pour out of each wound. "Harry join us and you shall be more powerful than you can possible imagine."  
  
"No," Harry said through clenched teeth sucking in a pain full breath every few seconds. He could feel the blood draining from its body as it drained of his wounds.  
  
"Fine, you must enjoy pain. So I will give it to you, Crucio!" This was more pain than Harry had ever thought possible. It was more pain than Harry had every felt. He screamed, screamed, till his vocal cords felt like they had been pierce by a nail through it. Each cut amplified the pain five fold. When it finally ended, Harry could barely feel his body. "Medicinus," Wormtail mumbled reluctantly. His wounds were instantly healed, leaving only their scars behind. "Can't have my masters apprentice dying on us now can I because that is what you are and pain is your first lesson so learn it well."  
  
"Die," he said under his breathe, "Just die."  
  
"No, Potter. I will remain because I am strong and the strong survive," Wormtail recited. He then swept out of the cell, leaving Harry to himself and his thought.  
  
His thought consisted mainly of the life that he left behind; the people he wouldn't see, the places that he would never be, and the things that he would never do. This depressed him horribly, but Harry knew this was just another side effect of his dementor guards.  
  
The pain continued. There was no peace in the days following Wormtail's visit, which he consider each times he had fallen unconscious from exhaustion, pain, or if the dementor would decide to come in his cell to get a better "taste". He counted fifty times that he had wakened up, but Harry was sure that it couldn't have been that short. 'I have probably lost count somewhere along the way,' Harry thought to himself. Death eaters would come in constantly, Pettigrew was only the first, to come and try to break him (Pettigrew would come every few days). They would try every method of pain that they could think of and place it on Harry. 'I could just imagine it now. Come one; come all to the Harry Potter torture game. See if you can make him scream,' he thought grimly. Though he might have been trying to be sarcastic Harry knew deep down inside that this was not as far from the truth as he would have liked it to be. He knew that they had a motive in torturing him. Harry learned from Wormtail that death eaters never do anything if it's not in their self interest. Of course, usually the reason was so that they wouldn't be kissed by a dementor, but it still gave him reason to believe that the prize was power both magical and over others.  
  
They came up with creative ways to cause pain. Some of them were magical while other combined that with muggle methods such as scolding with boiling water which left third degree burns across his entire body followed by a dark curse that partially melted away the skin so that there was nothing, but tissue there, then followed by a cructius curse (a favorite for almost all of the death eaters), this was done by none other than Lucius Malfoy, who took great pride in his work and was thorough disappointed when he was unable to get Harry to commit to the dark arts. Each person varied from this extremely painful experience to a tremendous beating from Crabbe and Goyle, who barely used their wands at all. That experience was relatively minor; it was as if his nerves were becoming readjusted to his constant pain that he felt almost immune to such insignificant blows and curses. It was a defensive mechanism that his mind created that made everything a little less painful with ever try and Harry was getting a lot of practice  
  
It was after all this that Harry encountered someone who was one of the people he had not thought he would ever see again and whether he wanted to or not was still up for debate. Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts, hater of all things Harry Potter stood before him with a grim look on his face. He stood in the doorway for only a few second before quickly running in and punching Harry in the gut. Harry felt the blow, but it had not hurt as much as to he was suspecting. Harry could see the reason for the blow was a person who stood behind him. Harry recognized him as Avery Nott who had already been in Harry's cell.  
  
As he made contact with Harry he whispered something into his ear, "Headmaster has asked me to give this to you," said his potions professor while slipping in two vials of potion into Harry's, then he said in a yell, "You will not hold out forever, you will bow down to my master!" Then Snape once again hit him in the head, "Don't loss hope." Harry was surprised by this statement 'What hope' he thought 'no way could he brake out of here, look they don't even trust Dumbledore's only spy." There had been others that had been accompanied by another death eater in Voldemort's inner circle Harry had noticed, but he doubted that they were spies. Snape put on a few curses, which were more superficial than painful. Harry didn't scream, but he hadn't in a while so that was to be expected. Nott looked approvingly on at Snape, and was nothing short of pleased when he was finally over. They were in the progress of leaving when Nott turned back, his eyes mixed with determination and thoughtfulness, then he finally stopped.  
  
"No, wait I want another crack at this one. He can't last forever. You never know today might be my lucky day," Harry braced himself, knowing that what was coming was going to be very painful and very terrifying. "Now I have an idea," Nott said suddenly "Crucio!" not the most original idea, but effective. His eyes grew wet from tear that he refused to let go. Then the curse was lifted. "No, that won't do," he said thoughtfully, "Come on Snape have a go on this one and you shall share in our reward if it works." This was the moment Harry had been dreading since he had seen Snape through the darkness. When he was able to lift his head again, he had been unable to for a few seconds, he saw a terrified Snape and completely confused. Harry knew what he had to do even though both of them didn't want it to do it. Harry gave him a quick nod and Snape gave a slight nod back. "Crucio!" screamed Nott then "Crucio," Snape said almost half- heartedly. It didn't matter how he said it, both curses hit Harry causing intolerable pain. Harry could not fight back the yell that was forming in his mind so he let out a loud grown. The pain engulfed his body. Then it stopped and left him with his face to the ground unable to move. "Who is your master!" yelled Nott into Harry's ear. Harry couldn't talk if he wanted to, he was just too exhausted. "Oh forget it doesn't really matter now does it eventually he'll crack." Both men left the cell after that allowing another death eater to come in.  
  
After what can only be considered hell on earth, the last of the death eaters finished their "rounds" as Harry liked to call them. Each day the load of pain increased and left him just short of where Harry believed that he would not be able to go on with it anymore. Harry knew this was Voldemort's plan; to hurt him as much as possible without permanently damaging him. Twice, in fact he had believed he had crossed that line, and it took all the strength that he had left in his body to pull himself back.  
  
Harry fell unconscious soon after the death eater had left and then woke up after a night of watching his friends die or be tortured. He felt something on his leg. Quickly remembering the two vials that Snape had given him he reached into his pocket taking them out. He gave a quick look to make sure no one was there to see him and after a few fleeting thoughts of it being poison he drank the first one. It felt cool going down his throat and then numbness. Harry couldn't feel anything on his body. It was nearly bliss not to feel the broken bones, the fractures, and the bruise anymore. Harry thanked Dumbledore in his mind and put the other vial in his pocket again. That day was filled with new as well as old means of pain, but Harry could barely feel anything short of the cructius curse on him, but it was short lived because by the end it started to wear off leaving Harry to more conventional means of blocking the pain.  
  
The next day he took the other vial once he woke up and the familiar sensation filled his body once again. He then waited. Suddenly his scar started to twitch a little, "Well at least I took it on a good day" Harry thought to himself. The door creaked open and Dark Lord moved in his face looking satisfied as if saying 'Your going to love this'. "Hello Potter. I have come to ask you again if you have accepted my most generous proposal," Voldemort hissed  
  
"No. You might as well just kill me," Harry had long since forgotten what hope felt like, but this was something that resembled it. He really didn't know if he could go on with this type of life at least death was some sort of escape he rationalized  
  
"Yes, you would like that wouldn't you, but sadly no. I can't have my apprentice dying on me. You know it's been three weeks since you came hear. Doesn't time fly?" Harry was shocked. 'No it can't be true. It's felt like a few months at least.' "I assure you that it has been that long," almost reading his mind, "Just think we have forever to get it right. No I have found that you have been somewhat resilient to our previous attempt so I have decided to try something new." He put his abnormally long fingers into his robe and pulled out a small vial. It contained a clear liquid that looked like water, but Harry looked upon it terrified, more so than he had been thus far. "I see by the look on your face that you know what this. It is Veritaserum; a truth serum that I believe will give me the information that I am in need of to make you see things my way. Pertrificus totalus" he yelled. Harry's body went completely rigid with his mouth left open. The dark wizard then proceeded to take greet amusement in watching Harry's eyes move in struggle and then poured the potion down his throat. Finite Incantatum." Harry tried desperately to spit the substance out, but it was no use. In fact he couldn't move he just sat there his mind not fully in contact with his body although he was aware of what was going on with his body.  
  
  
  
"What is your name?" Voldemort said with an amuse look on his face.  
  
"Harry Potter," he responded immediately. The voice sounded like it was coming from someone else because he had no control over his body. It was all very distant and soft, barely audible.  
  
"Good. Now for the information that I need, who do you care for?'  
  
Harry like he was listening into someone else's conversation when he heard his response, "Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, the rest of the Weasley family, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin.." Harry's voice became to low to hear after that, but he could tell that he went on for a long time after that.  
  
"That is all I need from you. Enjoy yourself. We shall see each other soon." With that Voldemort left Harry to curse himself for his weakness and his response. 'They are all in danger now because of me' Harry thought. As time went on the physical abuse continued, but Harry was finding it more and easier to block out the minor pain and think over the major attacks and curses, but his mental state was beginning to deteriorate. The dementors were let in a few times and Harry was forced to keep conscious by a few terrified wizards. He was left to brew on his fear on behalf of his friends and the hopelessness of the situation.  
  
It seemed like another month, although it was probably just a week due to the miscalculation of his last prediction, four dementors moved into his cell. Harry thought nothing of it since it happened so many times and he slipped into unconsciousness when he felt their hands touch his skin. When he had awakened he was shocked to see where he was. Harry found himself tied to the same gold snake in the same room of fire as he had when he had first arrived, the Hall of Fire. The wall was already up showing the rows of seats behind them. No one was there but there looked to be one more row than when he had arrived. His solitude was short lived when he heard a pop from in front of him. Voldemort stood by his thrown, grinning, and then exposing the dark mark on his forearm and placed his wand on it turning it a deep black creating a light smoke. Moments after he had moved his wand off of his arm, hundreds of little pops where registered in Harry's ear coming every possible direction.  
  
When all were settled in their seats Voldemort began, "Welcome my loyal death eaters. You have come to witness the ordaining of my apprentice either that or an execution of a surprise guess that I have invited." The crowd clapped their hands loudly and shouted out praises, "but first I have to ask you one question again. What is evil? What is the difference between me and you?" Voldemort said confidently. Harry had pondered this question every moment that he was in pain. He now truly knew and it was the only thing along with his love ones that kept him from faltering and he knew this answer with his soul and he said it without out fear or doubt. Torture would come, but he would not live in fear of a man.  
  
"I am nothing like you and I never will be! You want to know what the difference between us is, it is the that things we do and the way we think. You kill and scheme for your own personal amusement and power. You want to know what evil is, it is destruction, pain, and suffering; good is peace, happiness and love. Evil is my enemy and you are my enemy!" Harry voice echoed off the walls and sounded even more defiant the second time he heard it.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, "You are wrong again! Your delusions will destroy you! You see I am happy and at peace for no one can destroy me, not you, not Dumbledore, no one! And I do love myself so you see they are entwined and the same. It makes no difference what you call yourself because in the end it doesn't matter!" the Dark Lords voice so high pitched that it sounded like a scream than a voice. "Now I will bring in our guess, subvecto!" Harry looked on as a hooded figure dropped at the foot of Voldemort's thrown. It wasn't moving and Harry couldn't even guess who it was because he/she was completely enveloped in black rags.  
  
"Here is our sacrifice that we shall lay upon the alter of power. We shall make it in the name of ourselves and in the name of Harry Potter, our newest recruit." Harry was terrified of who it was. A thousands names ran through his mind and all of them he would gladly die for so that they might live. Voldemort called two men down to his thrown to lift up the figure. He took off the hood that it was wearing, long dark hair slipped out from underneath, but Harry could not see the persons face because the men had her facing Voldemort. "Enervate!" Voldemort yelled. The person shook into life and raised its head coming face to face with the Dark Lord's blood red eyes and screamed with pure fear in hear vocal cords, while Voldemort cackled menacingly "mutus!" He yelled once he had enough and the room was silent once again. "I see that you know who I am," he hissed while touching her on the face with one his long fingers, "Now I want you to turn around." She did as he commanded and looked straight at Harry with nothing less than utter shock and confusion. It was Cho Chang. Her faced dripped with tears from here terrified eyes. She looked so helpless that Harry's heart sank and never before had he wanted to die so bad. 'It is because of me that she is here. I most have said her name while I was under the truth potion.'  
  
"You are here right now Miss Chang because our Harry hear thinks a great deal of you," he spoke into her ear making her shake uncontrollable, "and I believe that you will be able to help us make Harry see our way in a little argument that we have been having. Can you do that? Just nod, I said nod!" She did as she was told with expressions of pain on her beautiful face. "Do you know what today Harry is? It is September 1, the first day of school, and I have taken the liberty of giving you a present. She is very beautiful isn't she Harry. Yes I can see why you like her, you wouldn't want anything to happen to her, now would you," he said stroking another finger against her cheek.  
  
"Get off of her, now!" Harry growled not able to keep his silence any longer.  
  
"Do you wish to join me," supposed Voldemort believing that victory was near.  
  
"I can't," looking helplessly on the frightened face of innocents, "I am sorry, I am so sorry," he sobbed  
  
"What a pity. Well then she is of no use to me except to play with," he said thoughtfully, "Well all is not lost. I will bring other perhaps they can persuade you as she could not. Pity really, Crucio!" Her screams broke through the charm and filled the stadium. Tear poured down her face and Harry his face become wet with tears of pain and sorrow. Then anger; rage beyond anything that Harry had ever felt before  
  
"Stop it!" Harry screamed, "Stop it now!" Harry's commands were not heed however, but were instead laughed at by the Dark Lord.  
  
"Do not blame me. This is your own doing. She would have been safe if you would not have been so selfish. No the great Harry Potter is to strong well what about her. What about her life you would just throw it away like it meant nothing. That is what I am looking for in a servant. Thank you for your loyal service and thank you for this fun that I am having!" Voldemort screamed as his followers stood behind him laughing hysterically.  
  
  
  
"No, I will not let you hurt her!" the rage grew and grew until he couldn't control himself. He couldn't even see through his eyes but he didn't have. Light, pure white light surrounded Harry's body, cover ever part of him. Then bam it was let out like a shockwave that moved in every direction. The power, a surge moved through the room knocking everyone off of their chairs including Voldemort who was forced back in his thrown and shielding his eyes from the awesome light that had been released. Harry stopped thinking and jumped across to where Cho was laying unconscious. He took and pressed her head upon his chest and moved her as close he could to himself and imagined Hogsmeade. Beautiful Hogsmeade, outside of the three broomsticks to his right and Zonkos down the road, he could picture it perfectly. So many times when he was in his cell did he see it. Then he heard the sound that he prayed for "pop" The last thing he heard was the dark lord say, "I have chosen wisely."  
  
When Harry finally dared to open his eyes again, he was greeted by Hosgmeade's main road. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Autumn look just about ready to begin and Harry could see some of the tree near the road changing. The stores looked closed for that day and all the light were out. He was tempted to kiss the ground that he lay upon, but was instead greeted by Cho who lay underneath. Harry had been so happy to leave that place that he had forgotten about her. She looked beaten up, but she was breathing. Nevertheless, Harry knew that she had had the cructius placed on her for a long time and he didn't how she was reacting to it. He was tempted to just wake up one of the resident, but he didn't know if the death eater would go out looking for him and Cho might need medical attention so Harry's only choice was to take her up to Hogwarts as soon as possible.  
  
Harry never felt more exhausted. His strength was faltering and on several occasions he found himself just standing still while his brain told him that he was moving. 'If I fall over I won't be able to get up again,' Harry pondered. This thought combined with Cho's well-being was all that kept him going at all. The road to Hogwarts felt like climbing Mount Everest. Holding Cho did not make the job easier. Even though she was very light, she still made his arms shake with pain, in fact by the time that he was at the stairs of Hogwarts he entire body was shaking in pain. 'Those stairs never looked so long before,' Harry mused to himself. Harry opened the door to the entrance hall and then proceeded to his final obstacle, the door to the Great Hall which he opened promptly with all of his remaining strength.  
  
Silence met his ears. Sudden, absolute, deafening silence filled the Great Hall. The hall it self had its usual floating candles and bountiful feast sitting upon the four tables, but no one was eating. They simply just stared at this person that had just moved into the Great Hall. Each of their faces, from Harry's view, looked more shocked then the other. All four houses had the exact same confused and speechless face that Harry would have found hilarious if he wasn't in so much pain.  
  
Then Harry's legs finally gave out causing him to kneel with Cho still in his arms, "Please help her," he managed to gasps. Laying Cho's body down in front of him and laid his body down next to hers with no energy left to keep him up. Just before he fell asleep he heard the rustling of feet on the ground and a few screams echoing in the hall.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I thought most of it was pretty good I hope you like it and continue to read the rest of it. Just remember to review. If you don't like anything or you want something to happen just email me at Mikelax541@netscape.net and I will write back to you as soon as I can. And please try not to get too pissed off at me because of grammar or spelling 


	3. While I was Away

A/N: Thank you all, I really like reading the reviews and I hope you continue to write them. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. THIS CHAPTER IS GOING BACK TO THE SUMMER WHILE HARRY IS BEING HELD PRISONER!!! Just a different perspective. IT SKIPS AROUND QUITE A BIT SO YOU HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION!!! Some of it I show you as its happening and some of it is flash back. OKAY. I DON"T WANT ANYONE TO GET CONFUSED.  
  
  
  
While I Was Away  
  
August 24  
  
It was a Wednesday, a gray, horrible Wednesday. A light drizzle sprinkled the earth causing a general dampness that only served to augment the terror of that day. Yes terror, a universal fear that seemed to fall and that seemed to settle in. The hopes of many have been broken; the hearts of few were shattered. And on that day, there stood twenty people on a hill below a tree, each with their pain, each with their thoughts and fears to brew upon. Reflections on life were common place and thoughts of death unavoidable. The common goal was a simple one. It was to say good bye to their friend, their brother, and their son. The tombstone wasn't even in place yet and the ground still bare with dirt. A few feet away lay two graves that looked older, more settled, side by side.  
  
  
  
They stood there silently, not able to talk or even breathe. Each doubted if they would be strong enough to cry. They bowed their heads in silent remembrance that little more than reminded them of what they had lost. A stifled cry was heard followed by others that were more openly pronounced. The huge man with the soft heart allowed the tears to trickle down his beard with no care of how he looked. Those that had stopped themselves from crying out of support for others or themselves did so with a tear in their eyes and a pain in their heart. They remained in their fixed positions for over five minutes. Then an old man, whose eyes had no twinkle and a face that looked beyond grim, moved to the front of the group of mourners. He waved his hand across the crowd and each hand was filled with a single white rose. Then he took his own and dropped it on the newly dug dirt. He moved slowly to the side so that each could line up to do the same. Every flower dropped was like gun shot that startled each of them no matter how prepared they were for it to its onlookers and torture for its former holder. No one good could contain themselves when it was their turn, no matter gender or age, and many muttered silently to the ground. Vows were made, truths were told, and sins confessed in that low converse, not wanting to leave anything unsaid or undone. They moved back to their original positions and the old man with the dull eyes stepped once again before the congregation.  
  
  
  
"This is a dark day for all of us. Another love one has been taken from us and we mourn deeply for him. He was the bravest man that I know. I say man because he was never really allowed a childhood. He was a dear friend to us all and he will be sorely missed. His kindness will be remembered, his bravery will not be forgotten, and his love for his friends was unquestionable. He tried to correct the wrongs when he thought he could right them. Even when he thought he couldn't, he still tried to help because that was the type of person that he was. He will be in our hearts and in our minds for as long as we shall live. Now we, we that stand witness to this horrible tragedy, are left with a choice. We, who stand at the beginning of a great war, must make the choice to take up his righteousness and bravery so that he might not have died in vain. We must also keep living our lives; that is what he would have wanted. Do not swear upon oaths of vengeance or malice, but upon righteousness and honor so that we may make this world good and decent for all others. Hate only leads to pain, and pain leads to more hate. Do not hate, but help each other, protect each other, and love each other. With this love, good will never be defeated. It will live on in the hearts of all that we touch. And that will be enough. May your actions honor him each day. The boy who lived is dead, but his spirit lives on in all of you. Let him never be forgotten from our heart[s] and minds as long as there is still good in this world." The tears followed freely with no strength left to hold them together and no will to do so either. They each whispered to the wind their vows so that maybe they would be carried to heaven.  
  
  
  
Everyone walked away, no matter how hard it was to accept this seemingly finality to this life they once knew. The rain grew steadier as the day grew later. It was nearly down- pouring when another visited the grave, a dog. It walked slowly, almost fearing what he might see when he finally reached the bottom of the tree. The dog sat down in front of his destination. The man that it changed into appeared pale, a ghostly white, and it was further amplified by his now wet black hair knelt in front of the three graves and wept bitterly. Guilt seemed to pour from the sky like rain and it swept him away like a flood. He couldn't see the point anymore. His redemption, his forgiveness, and his friends were gone; and he could only see himself as the guilty one. He heard a sound, but he didn't seem to flinch or care. The old man that had made the speech touched the man's shoulder. "Sirius, I feel your pain and it is more than I can bear, but bear it we must. Feeling guilty will not help anything or anybody. I have my regrets, and I have much to be repentant for, but you and I must go on."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How? How can I just simply forget that I let them all down? I should have been there to protect them. I should have been there to help Harry," Sirius said.  
  
  
  
"This has and never will be your fault, but I can see that it is useless to try and convince you of you own innocence, so I would ask you a favor. Fight with me. It is time that you finish your mission. We will be meeting at Hogwarts on September fifth. We must move quickly. That is little over two weeks from today. We may have failed Harry, but I refuse do the same to anyone else without a fight," he spoke with urgency, but also soothing.  
  
  
  
"I will complete my task and yes I will fight. For Harry I will fight until Voldemort and every last Death Eater is wiped from the face of the Earth," his voice sounded sad yet determined. He left quickly in his dog form. Dumbledore remained a few seconds longer.  
  
  
  
"I don't know how much hope we have without you Harry. Goodbye," he whispered and then dissapperated . The land was left alone, but not forgotten.  
  
  
  
'It's been three weeks, 2 days, 11 hours, 20 minutes, and 45, no 46, 47..' Hermione sat up in her bed thinking. It had been all this time since she had heard the news. She could still remember the clear sky of that morning and the anticipation of that day. She had gotten her letter naming her a perfect last night and she was in an especially good mood. She could remember the sleepy look that Ron had while he ate his large breakfast, she remember the sobs that came from the living room, and the way that she felt when she heard this, confused and terrified. She nearly ran away when Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen, supported by a sad Mr. Weasley. She could remember everything now from the sound of the birds chirping happily off in the distance to the way Ron's face looked like it was going to burst with uncertainty. Yes she could remember everything that occurred right before Hermione spoke, "Harry's missing. You-know-who took him and left a note," she cried.  
  
  
  
"What did the note say!? Tell me now. I have to know," she pleaded. She could feel her eyes begging for the information that she desired. Ron just sat stunned besides her. She wasn't sure if she could speak let alone know what to say.  
  
"Hermione, it is nothing you need to know. Just have hope. That is all we can do now," Author Weasley put a comforting arm around her. It really didn't matter if Mr. Weasley wouldn't tell. His protection only lasted so long.  
  
  
  
She cried with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley for nearly the entire day. Ron played the twins in a few games of chess; the rest had left to see what they could do to help the situation. These hours were mostly lost in a blur of sadness and guilt for not preventing this from happening to her best friend. 'A best friend,' she thought to herself, 'yes he was my best friend. His was such good friend. He always put up with me and cared for me and now that he's gone it feels like a part of me is missing that can not be replaced.' She wanted him back more than anything or anyone. She could never go as far as to say that she loved Harry as anything more than a friend, but there always lingered the possibility, something that was better left unsaid and unthought-of because she knew of its impossibility, now more than ever. Sometime much later in the day, Mrs. Weasley's wrist watch told her that it was time to make dinner. So she left for the kitchen after she asked the younger ladies if they would like to join her, but they politely refused. The unnerving silence that filled the house after she left was too much so she decided to go out for a walk.  
  
  
  
The sun was starting to set when she started her walk. The burrow looked beautiful, she remembered, clothed with every color flower imaginable. With wild flower even climbing up the wall, the house looked almost happy. She took herself a fair distance away without truly even knowing that she was moving. All she thought about was Harry. Her feet managed to take her to a hill that stood about a mile away from the Burrow. The hill was covered in a tall, green grass. It had a gentle slope, but rose pretty high. When she reached the top, Hermione could see dots of lights from a nearby village. It was peaceful here, tranquil, welcoming. She layed her head down in the grass and looked up at the sky. The stars shown like diamonds; they were so bright. She stared at them wondering if Harry could seem too. Hermione sat there for an unknown amount of time until she was awaken from her thoughts by a small sound. A barn owl flew away from her after dropping something a few feet away from her. She found the paper; it was the Evening Daily Prophet. She shed cold tears when she read what it had to say.  
  
The Boy Who Lived Captured Or is He? By Anonymous  
  
Harry Potter, the infamous Boy Who Lived, has gone missing today. We, at the Daily Prophet, have been informed by a source that Mr. Potter's whereabouts have been unknown since late last night. Experts mostly agree that he fled his home after doing illegal magic that horribly disfigured a family member. That person's condition is unclear at this point, but what is clear is that Mr. Potter left that house in a hurry and has not been seen since. It has come to our attention that this is not the first time that Harry Potter has used his powers against a muggle family member. On another occasion he nearly killed his aunt by blowing her up. Ministry was forced to call in a team to modify the woman's memory of the event. Mr. Potter received no punishment for this incident.  
  
  
  
Now experts believe that he had done it again, though his motives are unclear. Some say that he has done it out of pure pleasure, while others say that it was staged to get more attention and fame from the wizarding community. But, what all agree on, is that that these actions were out of desperation. Why, do you ask? Well at the scene of the "crime" Harry's trunk was found open and a note left that proved that this was completely the work of a delusional child. We have received a copy of it from the Minister so that we can convey this evidence to you. It must be warned that this letter shows the inner workings of a sick mind.  
  
To Whom It May Concern:  
  
I am evil. I am the darkness. I am fear. Death will come to all that face me. Mr. Potter will die, but not before I have taken what I want from him. It will be slow and painful because of the pain that he caused me. He shall feel my wrath.  
  
You-Know-Who (Uses real name)  
  
  
  
Above the scene was the Dark Mark. How Potter knew how to conjure this is still a mystery, but most believe that he did commit these insane acts. Though we should hope the minister will investigate deeply into this matter. The minister denies strongly that it is from He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named and says that this is only a way for Mr. Potter to get back into the spot light. Minister Fudge also urges everyone to not panic and that the Dark Lord has not come back despite this stunt.  
  
  
  
It is in this reporter's humble opinion that Mr. Potter has run away and is hiding out somewhere trying to cause fear and chaos so that he might reap the rewards. Do not let him and urge the ministry to set an example and punish Mr. Potter for his complete disregard for rules and for order. We will have more news for you when it arrives.  
  
Picture showed an open trunk with a note laid on top of it and the Dark Mark menacingly in the background.  
  
  
  
Hermione furiously ripped the moist paper into a thousand pieces and, without noticing set on fire burning it to nothing. She placed her head to her knees and tried to calm herself. She now and again felt a cold breeze, heard the swooshing of the grass, and sounds of crickets in the background. They somehow served to calm her a little.  
  
  
  
After a little while longer she heard a sound in front of her and she pulled her head up to see her other best friend. Ron, she remembered looked pale, angry, yet somehow compassionate towards her. Without saying a word he sat next to her in the grass.  
  
  
  
"This sucks doesn't it?" He said simply, "I don't mean to sound stupid, but I can't believe it ended like this. I always thought it there would be more to it. I hate this so much. Why? That's all I want to know. He might be dead and for what. He never deserved any of this and now on top of it, this crap," Ron said pointing to the newspaper." He is made out to be some dark wizard because he was kidnapped." To her he looked angrier than she had ever seen him. "And then there are the regrets. I couldn't save him, there was nothing that I could have done I know, but there should have been. I should have been a better friend. I didn't even trust him when Harry told me he didn't enter the tournament. I got angry and jealous, and I questioned him and all it gave me was less time to spend with my friend. Those are things I have to live with now and I hate myself for it, But. there are those things that I don't have to live with, that I can change and someday I will, but not today, today is a time for reflection and hope because that is the only thing that we have left." Hermione remembered the way his eyes looked at her. There was a kindness, a longing, and a sadness that looked at her without blinking as if searching for something in her. Hermione longed for this moment; she had had a crush on Ron for as long she could remember, but not right now. She was too confused with all that was going on. They moved sluggishly back to the house after a few minutes of meaningless banter. She hugged him goodnight and left for her lonely bed in Ginny's room.  
  
  
  
Three weeks after Harry's disappearance was reported, Dumbledore was in his office writing furiously at his desk. He had slept little since he heard the news. He couldn't help but feel much sadder these days. Dumbledore took a few seconds to think about what had happened and it only wounded his perspective further. He had confronted the Dursleys the next morning, but they ran away at the sight of him. He would have found it funny when the large man had to force his obese son into the back seat of their car, if it wasn't under such a grim circumstance that he had come there. As they drove away the man called out, "Get away from us! That boy is no longer our problem!"  
  
  
  
So Dumbledore was hard at work when around eight o'clock three owls flew into his office through his window. The birds were of relatively small sizes, but that was not what interested Dumbledore about them. They were a pure shade of black that seemed to absorb any light around it into its void of color. They stayed for only a moment and were off once again to their nightly plutonian shore (A/N: From the Raven, stems from the word Pluto which is the God of the Underworld). They only stayed long enough to complete their mission. They had dropped a letter and besides it a package. The letter was silver, almost rustic looking with a green border surrounding his name. Beside it lay a package; it was small, but of a relatively large weight so that it neededthe extra bird.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore being overly cautious due to recent events checked the objects for curses, the usual and the rare. He had become quite efficient over the years and sometimes he wondered if he was becoming more like Alastor, but he knew something like this warranted a proper inspection. Though, he doubted it would be cursed. It was simply not his style to kill someone in such a way; it had to be more personal for him. His nerves were not at ease even after performing the checks because he knew terror awaited him. There was no point of being afraid. 'What will come, will come,' he reasoned to himself when he found it almost hard to cut the letter with his letter opener. When he finally managed to pull the letter out he knew for sure whom it was from. The dark mark snickered over the letter head and the writing seemed to move like a snake that was entwined into words.  
  
  
  
My Dear Former Professor  
  
You will be happy to know that I am alive and well. I have been given the chance to think about the things that I have done and have come to one conclusion: I was being too merciful. Mercy shows only weakness and I am not weak. I have been cleansed of my disgrace. I will rule. I expect that you will try to stop me by putting up some pitiful resistance that will only serve to end men's lives, but I am looking forward to it. Indeed I am as it will only serve my purposes in the end. There is no greater demoralizer than a lost battle, and no greater loss than a fallen hero. Here is my first victory. I have given you what is left of your hope. Yes there will be more, including you. That will be a proud day when you, Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of our time, is struck down by me. Know this you fool and know this well. I have no more fear left in me, only hate and ambition. Then I will be known as the greatest wizard ever. As for your fallen hero, he is no more. But you will be glad to know that he coward before me and begged for my mercy before he died.  
  
In the name of Evil, Lord Voldemort  
  
P.S. I hope you like the gift.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore was no longer able to keep himself calm. The rooms nearly exploded in fury. The desk tumbled over knocking itself against the wall, the windows shattered into pieces no bigger than a grain of sand, and the paper vanished (later he would wonder if it was him or Voldemort's charm). When his anger subsided to within reason he found the package that had been blown of his desk. It was covered in a silver paper. He opened it with shaky hands, not because of old age, but out of fear. He had not been this enraged since the time of Grindewald, and that had been a long time ago. When he opened the box he saw thin velvet covering its contents. He peeled it back slowly. A knife sat threateningly at the bottom of the box. The handled was pure silver, encrusted with enormous gems. The blade was bent back slightly and was menacingly sharp. The blade was silver as well, but it was impossible to tell because blood covered it entirely. As Dumbledore watched in silent shock and disgust, he watched as the blood trickled down onto the velvet. Dumbledore placed the box down and wept bitterly for forgiveness from a boy that did not deserve his fate.  
  
  
  
"48, 49, 50, No get a hold of yourself, this is no time to fall apart," She then stopped counting to do some studying. She wasn't going to dwell on Harry anymore. This was a vow she never wanted to keep, but she only wished that she would stop thinking about how she felt about him. No matter how many times she told herself that she didn't care for him that way or that it just didn't matter, she would still ask herself it anyway just more constantly. Sometimes the answer would be no or sometime she would surprise herself by saying yes.  
  
  
  
It was about midnight when she heard a knock on the door. She was still living with the Weasleys, though she wanted to see her parents more (she had only stayed with them for about two weeks over the summer) she need to be around people who knew what she was going through. Her present location though only increased the possibilities as to who was knocking so she went to the door because she didn't want to wake Ginny who was fast asleep in the bed next to hers (she had been using a flashlight to read which she had brought to show to Mr. Weasley). She opened the door slowly to see who was at the door and found a fully dressed Ron at the other end. She didn't even ask what he wanted before she put on a pair of sandals and a cloak and left Ginny to her slumber.  
  
When she asked him what this was all about he simply said that he wanted to go for a walk. Walking was something that they had been doing a lot together lately. They would talk about quidditich or rather Ron would talk like it was the best thing that ever existed while she just listened enough to occasionally agree with him. This brought out the normal carefree Ron, full of jokes and mischief, but then everything would go serious. They would talk about Harry together and what was going to happen next on both sides. She would sometimes hear him making rash decisions about what he would do if he ever saw Voldemort. Sometimes he was kidding and others he would sound dead serious.  
  
  
  
They had walked a lot, but mostly in the day time and never this late. Everyone was asleep, but they didn't talk above a whisper on their way to the backdoor. They reached the backyard without much of a problem, then he did something he hadn't on any of their previous excursion. Ron grabbed her hand. It felt so natural that Hermione barely even felt it until she was being pulled along by a very excited Ron. They moved much faster than normal and when she inquired as to where they were going a reassuring "it's a surprise." Hermione couldn't say she wasn't extremely excited, but Hermione had a thing about always wanting to know everything and it vexed her a little not to know an answer.  
  
  
  
Then he slowed at a few overhanging branches, which he pulled back to let her walk through. It led to a clearing, to the hill that she had come to after that night. She asked again what they were doing there, but he again refused to answer giving her a broad smile instead. He took her hand again and led her up the hill. He then sat her down on the tall grass and leaned her down so that Hermione was lying on her back. "Hey what's the big idea," she said when Ron wouldn't her up.  
  
  
  
"Just lay there and be patient," Ron said with a grin. He left for only a few seconds to retrieve a few items; a blanket, a few pints of butterbeer, and a few chocolates of various kinds. Hermione, not one to be left in the dark for too long, asked again what this was about. Instead of answering, he put the blanket underneath her, gave her a glass of butterbeer, and a chocolate. Then he just pointed up.  
  
It was amazing. The sky was filled with streaks of light. All the land was completely dark and lit up with ever passing shooting star. It was so beautiful. She turned to look at Ron, who was enjoying her gazing, and they both smiled at the other and went back to losing themselves in the heavens, occasionally glancing at the other. An hour had passed when Ron put an arm around her. He was lost in the moment enough to build the courage and Hermione just pulled closer to him. They stayed like that for a long time, neither wanting to disturb the connection that they had because of the fear that it might be broken. Then Ron finally spoke, "What are you wishing for?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
  
  
  
"Well when you see a shooting star you get to make a wish. It can be anything at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry," Hermione said sadly. She almost was sorry to say his name because of the feeling that it brought, but that was the answer.  
  
  
  
"Yeah me too," Ron said just as somberly. They remained quiet for a while after that, thinking deep thoughts and just enjoying their closeness. The sun started to rise from just over the sky line beyond the village. The shooting stars slowly came to a halt to the power of the new sun, but it was just as magnificent.  
  
  
  
"There's been something that I been meaning to ask you," Ron sort of blurted out. He quickly recuperated some of his composure by saying, "I been thinking a lot about what's really important in life. There just isn't any room for fear or doubt anymore is there. I've been afraid for a very long time, too long and I didn't want things to change, but I realize that things have to change and are going to change whether you like them or not. I'm not afraid anymore, Hermione would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was shocked to say the least. Whatever she thought he was going to say, even though all the signs where there and were practically shoved in her face, she was still surprised and excited. This had been what she was dreaming of, something she hoped for more than anything. "Yes of course I will." She said as she threw her arms around his neck with joy, and then they pulled away a little and kissed. It was short, but tender, and it served to redden both their ears. Ron suggested they go back to the house before his mom woke up and started to worry about them. She agreed and took one last look into the sun. Then an image moved into her head and refused to leave. She left with the sun on her back and uncertainty in her heart.  
  
  
  
The morning of September 1 was just as hectic as it always was with an added cloud of depression hanging over all of their heads, especially those that were going to Hogwarts. Fred and George had been spending all their time working furiously on new items for their shop that they planned to open after the seventh and Mrs. Weasley commented less about the constant explosions that originated from their room. They seemed so committed to their work, or at least to make money. In fact, they had worked extra hard to honor a pact they had made to a lost friend. They had also carried out the other request and bought Ron dress robe of his choosing when they went to Diagon Alley a few weeks or so before hand. They left the Burrow around eight o'clock because of their usual track record and the usual traffic that they hoped not to encounter, but knew they would. Mr. Weasley had gotten two cars from the ministry for the trip. No one asked why.  
  
  
  
With minimal delays the whole Weasley gang excluding the elder two sons and including Hermione passed through the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. It felt good for them to see the old familiar train again, but with that came another great sadness. Memories were everywhere and that was the hardest part. They were one of the first groups there, so they found a nice compartment and put their stuff away. They talked a little about the O.W.L.s that were coming up that year and about who they thought the Defense Against the Arts teacher was going to be and things of trivial nature for a while. When it had gotten closer to the trains departure they said their goodbyes and thank you's and went back in their cozy little compartment. Hermione had opted not to go with the perfects and stayed with Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, and Lee Jordan who had just arrived at the station.  
  
  
  
The group sat and talked a little about who would replace Wood as the Gryffindor keeper and who the new Captain would be. Hermione, who was totally indifferent to the conversation and laid her sleepy head on Ron's shoulder, who put an arm around her. This was becoming more customary practice for the new couple and they both loved it. She began to here whispering outside of her door. She was the only one as the rest, including Ginny, had all joined a spirited debate of who the best quidditich team was. She could hear vague statements coming from the corridor like, "did you hear about.?" or, "do you think she". Then suddenly Neville busted into the rather small compartment. He was so out of breath that he couldn't even speak to his now extremely impatient audience. Thankfully Seamus and Dean were right behind him and in better shape.  
  
  
  
"Did you guys here the news?" Dean asked. There was a unanimous no from the crowd so he continued, "It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. Cho Chang has disappeared. She just vanished without a trace yesterday. She lives with her muggle father and he has no idea where she went. It took a while for any person in the wizarding community to even hear about it. They got a team of Aurors over there now, but there isn't much they could do. The thing is that they found another note from Voldemort saying that it will happen again." Neville looked scared. In fact they all looked varying degrees of scared. The only one showing any signs of composure was the person who stood smugly by the compartment door as four rather large figures stood behind. He looked at those in front of him in the most condescending manner that he could muster and then spoke, against everyone's wishes he spoke.  
  
  
  
"Well, well, well. I see the dramatic trio has been cut down to a duet. Of course it doesn't seem to be too much of a problem for the survivors. I pick those out very carefully because you are survivors. Survivors of a losing cause and it is just a matter of time before.." He was interrupted rather forcible when numerous curses and hexes came flying his way. Unlike their last encounter all Malfoy had brains enough to move this time, though his four body guards, the usual Crabbe and Goyle, along with Nott and Avery(Brutish 7th years), were not so lucky. They were blown out the door with tremendous force, leaving a very lonely Malfoy in a very big pickle. He took the last opposition he had against waking up in the train aisle with warts covering his face. Draco drew his wand and dove at Longbottom who was the closest to him. Malfoy maneuvered around a few random hexes and with one good punch in the side of the head and quick twist of the body. He had Neville as a human shield with his wand pressed against his temple. "Now this doesn't exactly seem fair now does it. What is it 8 against 1. That hardly seems even and yet I still manage to have the upper hand, interesting. Just like life, the ruthless always win. Now put you wands down! Good, but I will give you your chance. Due to my father's connection I have learned of a Dueling Tournament that will occur this year during Halloween. You may fight me there, if you are not afraid to. That goes for all of you." Malfoy backed away slowly moving his head back and forth watching his would be attackers. He gave up a very pale Neville at the door and ran leaving his "friends" in the hall  
  
  
  
"Did I hear him right? Did Malfoy just say that there is going to be a dueling tournament at Hogwarts? That little Death Eater in training is going to regret everything that he has every said in front of me. I promise you all that," said Ron. It was almost scary how serious he looked. Hermione knew that instant he would do all it took to curse the living daylights out of Malfoy and his goons.  
  
  
  
The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was rather uneventful. They all played exploding snap a few times, but engaged in little talking. They each quietly were deciding if they would join the tournament with Ron and if they had any chance of winning. Hermione nearly cried when she saw Hogwarts' castle. She remembered how Harry's eyes used to light up whenever he saw it or how sad he looked when he had to leave. Before they knew it they were all back in their seats at the Gryffindor table waiting impatiently for the sorting to begin and then to end. Though they were hungry everyone took notice of what the Great Hall looked like.  
  
  
  
The tables were clothed in black as well as the sashes that hung from the high corners of the walls. The same floating candles filled the sky above the tables, but the light looked dimmer. It was somber, depressing. It perfectly described the teaching staff, especially Dumbledore who sat in his seat smiling slightly. But it was sad, and forced, unlike the Dumbledore all the students knew and respected.  
  
  
  
The first years were sorted into their houses. Ron and Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for all the new Slytherins who probably didn't know what they were getting themselves into. Malfoy welcomed the newest students in a kind voice and tell them that he was a perfect. Ron thought he was only faking to get the little ones on his side. Another surprise was that Snape's chair was empty. Ron and Hermione debated for a while on if he had left to join Voldemort. Then Dumbledore stood up and thundering silence beset itself on the all students.  
  
  
  
"I have a few sad words to speak before we eat this most bountiful harvest. It pains me to say again what I wish never to have said in the first place. Lord Voldemort has struck again, taking from us our friend Harry Potter. Do not fool yourself with idealistic lies that will only serve you harm in the end. The dark lord capitalize Dark Lord has risen and he has struck again just a day ago. Miss Cho Chang of Ravenclaw has been captured from her home. We are trying everything that we can to get her back. Know this, as long as we stand together we shall never fall; we are only as strong as we are united. Also know that Hogwarts is safe and it will remain so. We have suffered, but rest assured that good will arise victorious in the end. It always will, as long as good men still live to fight. That is all I wish to say about such a terrible subject. I hope I have not scared or saddened you, but you all must know the truth. Now eat," He said. Hermione would have cried if it wasn't for Ron who was hugging her tightly. "Don't cry," he said, "You're too pretty to cry."  
  
  
  
  
  
Not long after that, Professor McGonagall walked up to her and asked if she was alright. She lied and then McGonagall told her the password to Gryffindor tower, which was quaffle, and went back to her usual seat at the head table. She told Ron where she was going and started to gather up the Gryffindor first years.  
  
Bam, Bam.  
  
  
  
The doors were slammed open and they hit the walls with an amazing force. The shock that followed that moment would be like none she would ever hope to encounter again. The entering figure was dark, dirty, and bloody. His robes were torn to little more than shreds and a few scars lay across his chest. He was tall about six feet and muscular, but it was hardly noticeable through the slithers of cloth that he wore. His eyes gleamed, a green that seemed to glow. His face was covered with nothing other than a lock of hair. It wasn't all this that made people stare the most. It was the girl that he held in his arms. She was unconscious. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be asleep. Then suddenly his eyes faded and he dropped upon his knees as if making a sacrifice of this girl that he held. He screamed, "Help her!" He laid her down and dropped beside her, unconscious as well.  
  
  
  
There was a scream from a first year Hufflepuff and then a rumbling of voices. "Silence!" Dumbledore said. He then rushed to the two fallen students and conjured up stretchers for them quickly exited the hall. All the students were left to stunned to do anything, but wonder. This was not good enough for a few Gryffindors who followed the teachers immediately upon their departure. It would be an interesting school year they decided in one unanimous thought, 'that was for sure.'  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I know what you're thinking and I can explain myself. Your probably asking yourself why does everyone think he is dead when Snape said that Dumbledore told him to give Harry a potion right. Did anybody catch that. Well the answers quite simple really. Snape could never tell Dumbledore because of the 24 hour surveillance that Voldemort had on him. Voldemort's no fool and he won't let him go back to Dumbledore or write him a letter. So he told Harry that lie for two reasons. First he wanted to keep his hopes up so that he didn't break. Secondly he didn't want Harry to think that he was making a personal sacrifice for him by giving him this pain blocking potion that he had made for himself. Anyway do you have any other questions. No one ever said the romance in this story was going to be easy to follow. Will it be H/H or R/H or both. Or H/C or H/G or neither. Who can truly know the answer to that. Oh what me. LoL. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I plan on writing some more soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really enjoy reading them. Any other questions. I will gladly answer if you email me at Mikelax541@netscape.net The next chapter will hopefully be better. [ 


	4. Home Again

A/N: Okay thank you for all of your suggestions and Reviews. I really appreciate them and will be glad to hear more of them. I hate to leave everyone in suspense so here it is. Please continue to read.  
  
Home Again  
  
Harry dreamed many things. Nightmares and dreams mingled into confusion and fear. Finally he dreamt he was standing in Voldemort's Hall right where he had been, upon the same pedestal and in front of the same sinister snake. His amazement and shock were cut short by a familiar pain from his scar. It was unclear at first, but then became clearer as if a mist was being replaced by sunlight. Harry had been expecting to see the usually rows filled with death eaters, but instead only the first two rows were present. Harry was frightened to notice that they were all looking at him. Their cynical eyes never seemed to blink or waver from him. Voldemort was the same. His blood red eyes pierced through Harry. Harry quickly looked around to see if any of them were attacking and nearly screamed in shock when he saw a man behind him. Harry instantly recognized who it was, Snape. He looked grim and afraid, more so than Harry had ever seen him or ever wished to. The potions master looked battered and beaten. When the next curse hit the broken man, he screamed out in pain his chain being the only thing holding him up. Harry's scar flared up in familiar pain, but he could barely feel it over the intensity of] Snape's yelling.  
  
  
  
"My dear Severus," the Dark Lord hissed from his throne. "I have decided to let you live, but first I will ask one last service of you." Voldemort took out a vial and levitated it in front of his victim. It was truth potion, Harry was certain, and he knew that his professor was in a terrible situation. "Take this." The lowly servant did as his master asked and drank it down with one gulp. "Good. Your expertise has surely made you familiar with this potion, has it not? "Voldemort questioned.  
  
  
  
"Yes I know what it is Master," Snape stated immediately  
  
  
  
"Wonderful. Since no need for an explanation is in order, we can go right to the heart of the matter," he stated with an evil grin.  
  
  
  
"The first question I must ask of you is what you think of me?" Voldemort looked amused at his choice question and attentively awaited Snape's response.  
  
  
  
"I think you are despicable, that you are an arrogant and a pathetic excuse for a human being and I wo..." Harry would have laughed, but instead cringed in pain as the Crutacius caused Snape to cry out. A quick glance at the Dark Lord showed he was not amused and the Death Eaters looked pleased at the prospect of another competitor being tortured.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for your honesty. Shall we continue on and pray that your responses become more to my liking," Voldemort growled. "Now I will ask the real questions. You stand or rather kneel before me. You claim to be my servant, but are you really?" The careless way he asked the question did nothing for the anticipation of the response that came immediately and drawlingly from Snape's tongue.  
  
  
  
"I am your servant."  
  
  
  
  
  
"That pleases me greatly, Severus. If your response was anything else you would not have lived past the last syllable. Now there is one last, small favor I have to ask of you. Go back to Hogwarts. That is your mission until I give you something better to do. But know this and know this well, I will be watching. If you even breathe in a way that is not to my liking. I will hunt you down and kill you. Hogwarts does not serve you any protection against my sight." The Dark Lord didn't even bother to leave his throne to dissapparate Two hooded men unlocked the broken man's restraints leaving him face to face with the floor.  
  
  
  
Harry felt odd. The air felt dry and almost weak against his face. He couldn't hear anything; it was so silent that Harry almost feared to open his eyes because he didn't want the dream to end. When did manage to open his eyes, it took a few seconds for his eyes to get used to the light that was coming in from the window in front of him. Harry barely had to glance at the familiar surroundings to know that he was in the hospital wing. Harry simply smiled at this. "Hogwarts at last" he muttered to the beautiful day that he was picturing his mind. Never before had he been so relieved and carefree as he felt at that moment. It was a second chance and Harry couldn't believe he had been blessed with it. He jumped out of the awkward feeling bed and hugged the ground. He had somehow accomplished the impossible. He had found hope when he was hopeless. He had come home. Harry ran to the open window across from his bed and said "I'm home."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry," it was a quiet, unsure voice and if Harry wasn't in between his yells of joy, he may not have heard it. But he did and it quickly disrupted his less than mature antics. "Harry is that really you?" Harry turned away from the window to face the speaker. She looked beautiful to Harry, yet sad. She had a single tear on her cheek and her eyes wondered over Harry as if looking for something.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, it's really me," she took off into a sprint and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. It was sweet and kind and all those things that Harry missed so much and that he didn't believe he would feel again.  
  
  
  
"It is you! It is you! I can't believe it," Hermione said and with that odd statement, she began to cry with joy into Harry chest.  
  
  
  
"Hermione please stop crying. I don't like to see you this way," Harry said earnestly.  
  
  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I must look dreadful. It's just that I can't believe that you are here. I mean it's like seeing you back from the dead and you look so different. I just couldn't bear to lose you again," she said while regaining as much of her composure as she could.  
  
  
  
"First of all,I think you look beautiful. Secondly what do you mean back from the dead? Thirdly what do you mean I look so different?" Confusion was apparent in both his tone and his face. Hermione took only a few minutes to explain what had happened over the summer in Harry's absence. It might have been even shorter if Harry hadn't had to comfort her on a few instances.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, You and Ron are a couple now? Congratulations." His voice that lacked something to the casual listener, but to both Hermione and Harry it sounded sincere enough.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well, thanks, but I don't want this to affect our friendship or anything. I mean if you have any."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione, stop babbling! I am happy for both you and Ron. I know you really like each other and I am okay with it," Harry said. He knew that it wouldn't be the same between them. It couldn't be, but he was generally sincere if not a just a little fearful of change. "You've explained everything, except for one thing. Why do you think I look different?" Instead of an answer she walked] to the nearest counter and grabbed her wand. She waved her wand over a piece of paper that she had, transfiguring it into a mirror of a pretty large size and handed it to Harry.  
  
  
  
Harry's first reaction to his reflection was a quick shock. He looked older, much older than the last time he had looked into a mirror. His hair was darker, a thick black, but it still had its same unruliness. Upon inspection of his body, which he could tell was a lot bigger than it had been; Harry could make out a few scars that streaked across his body like claws, the largest being down his arm and few on his neck. Each had its nightmare that Harry wouldn't reveal or relive to Hermione at that point even if she asked. All this was not what shocked him the most, it was his eyes. They glowed the same green that his mother had blessed him with, but they were different, sharper, deeper, and shown like fire right back at him. Harry realized that his glasses where missing when his hand moved up to his face out of habit and touched nothing. He could see fine though it confused him greatly. He accepted it pretty quickly after making a few informal eye exams on himself by looking at various object he knew he couldn't see under normal conditions.  
  
  
  
"Hey Hermione, how do I look without my glasses on?" Harry said as he posed in front of her.  
  
  
  
"I think you look great, but it will take time to get used to," Hermione responded with a big smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Where is everybody?" Harry asked after a long pause, which gave him the chance to look around, "And where is Cho? She is okay, right?" Harry could feel a slight bit of panic begin to erupt in his stomach before his dear friend was able to calm him.  
  
  
  
"Of course she's alright, a little shook up, but nothing serious. She left yesterday. As for Ron and everyone they are down getting lunch. Oh my, I should probably get them shouldn't I?" She turned quickly in order to correct her mistake, but Harry stopped her.  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute did you say yesterday. How is that possible?" Harry asked genuinely confused by his lack of knowledge.  
  
  
  
"Well you've been asleep for two days. The feast was on Wednesday and today is Friday," Hermione said acting as if it was no big deal. "Harry you almost died." Harry was sure that that it was just an exaggeration; it did bring him down enough to realize the enormous amount of pain that he was in, but like most other pain Harry simply ignored it. He could tell that Hermione did not believe that it was any exaggeration. .She looked sad as if from a painful memory just brought up. She left soon after to get the rest of their friends.  
  
  
  
She returned with everyone, in full spirits. The first to arrive was a familiar dog that jumped on top of him right before transforming into his Godfather. He quickly apologized and asked if Harry was alright. The next batch of people to arrive were the youngest Weasleys: Ron, the twins, and Ginny, being the most timid, but that was not saying a lot for the twins were not exactly subtle. They lit fireworks in honor of the occasion as well as a few of their newest creations which shook the beds. For Harry, meeting Ron again was like seeing a long lost brother. They hugged shortly before coming to their senses. Hermione only shook her head at this and smiled. They didn't have much of a chance to talk before Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came in to join their growing party. His professor didn't do much except ask if he was alright. It was one of the greatest moments of Harry's life when Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of all time, said that he was proud of him and that he would gladly fight beside him one day. The rest of that morning was spent explaining what had been going on, but it was only allowed after Dumbledore coerced Madam Pomfrey into giving him a little extra time Ron went quite red when Harry asked him about Hermione. The twins had a good laugh about that. That also laughed a great deal when Ginny approached him. She looked so much older and prettier in Harry's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Harry. is that really you? You look so. so. so handsome. I mean. I mean its good to see you again," Ginny stammered. The sun would have looked cool compared to her face framed by firry red hair. Harry didn't know when she had changed into such a beautiful creature, but he promised himself that he would get to know her better.  
  
  
  
After a little more partying and the arrival of the rest of the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley cried and fussed over him and giving him the hugs that he so desired. Harry did notice the absence of Hagrid, but he just figured that he was still in Europe try to find the Giants. Madam Pomfrey broke it all up and made everyone leave her patient to rest. They reluctantly complied and after a few kisses on the cheek, a surprising hug from a blushing Ginny, a great many hand shakes, and a promise from his Godfather that he would talk to him later the room was abandoned except for Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore  
  
  
  
"I realize that Headmaster, but the boy needs his rest. He just woke up and he is in a great deal of pain. Please." she insisted.  
  
  
  
"I understand and this will only take a moment of his time," the great wizard said in an attempt to calm the witch, "Harry I must have a quick word with you. First of all I meant what I said before. I am very proud of you and I know that your parents would have been overjoyed to see you grow up to be the person that you are becoming. I will not ask you to relive your experiences for me right now, but if there is any information that you think is useful I would be glad to receive it now or in the future."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry, not wanting to let the headmaster down or completely accept that his kidnapping was in vain, searched through his horrifying memories in order to give him the information that Harry knew might one day make a big difference. "Well there are probably a little over two hundred death eaters now in his service. They control the dementors, oh, but I already told you that. I remember a few of the people whose faces weren't covered," Harry continued racking his brain when he thought of what Dumbledore was after. "Snape," he blurted out, "I mean Professor Snape is there, at the Hall of Fire. That's what Voldemort called his layer. He was being tailed by Nott, but he looked like he would be accepted as a death eater again." Then it hit Harry like a bat to his scar, his dream! "I had a dream last night or whenever. Snape was put before Voldemort and he let him go. He's coming back to Hogwarts," said in a furious rush so that he wouldn't forget them again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Professor Snape has already arrived, but he has already warned me that he couldn't talk about it just yet," the patient wizard replied, "If that is it. I would like you to get some sleep. I am sure that Madam Pomfrey will give you a dreamless sleeping potion. I would like you come to my office tomorrow at midnight. I wouldn't usually require you to lose sleep and break curfew," Dumbledore said with a brilliant smile, "but I am afraid that it is necessary. It shouldn't be to much a problem with your father's cloak and this." Dumbledore reached into his deep pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment.  
  
  
  
"The Marauder's Map," Harry said in amazement at this lost relic of a generation past, "How did you find it?" Harry completely forgot who he was talking to and how this might incriminate him to a million and one crimes.  
  
  
  
"I pulled it out of Moody's trunk last year. It is quite the interesting object, but that is a talk for a different day and if I don't leave soon I fear I will not be in need of a bed in this wing myself," nodding at a furious Poppy. "Have a good rest Harry."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait Professor, did you talk to Cho? Is she okay? Does she hate me?" Harry said in a regretful voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes I have talk to Miss Chang and she is quite fine. She wanted to remain and keep watch over you last night, but we decided that it was for the best that she gets some rest in her dorm with her friends. You saved her life. We will talk more about this later." He knew that, but it felt better when the ancient wizard said it. "Now get to sleep and have only pleasant dreams."  
  
  
  
Dumbledore's advice wasn't difficult to follow and not wanting to take the potion he drifted immediately into an uneasy sleep full of demons and angels alike. When he woke up the next day, or what at least he assumed to be the next day, he could hear the patter of rain on the window and when he opened his eyes he could see the deep gray of a storm. Harry moved to the window for a closer look at the day he would be facing. He couldn't get over how strange not having his glasses pressed against his noise felt, but he was adjusting quickly. Harry didn't see Madam Pomfrey so he decided to make an early run for breakfast. Since his clothes were already laid out for him. Harry reminded himself to ask Hermione about the rest of his possessions.  
  
  
  
On the wayto the Great Hall, he was so happy that he nearly skipped along the familiar path and took the time to memorize every nook and cranny so that he would remember this feeling and hopefully carry it for the rest of his life. It was so early when he arrived at the Great Hall that no one was there. 'Good,' Harry thought to himself, 'the last thing I need now is a dramatic entrance.' He ate everything he could he was so hungry. During his imprisonment, the death eaters would keep him alive by giving him potions. So upon site of the massive portions of food before him, he could hardly stop himself from drooling. He first tastes of eggs and bacon was heaven. Harry only stopped eating when his stomach started to ache tremendously. When this happened still no one was in the hall so he decided to wait for his friends and say hello to all those he hadn't see since the end of last year. Harry waited only a little while longer before he saw his mistake, it was Saturday. Knowing that Ron liked to sleep in and that Hermione would probably not go without him he decided that it really was pointless to wait. So he left breakfast without anyone seeing him. Harry planned to go to his dorm room, but he stopped at the entrance hall and saw that it wasn't raining anymore. Harry decided to take a walk around the castle, stopping every once in a while to look at some wild flower that was along the path. He followed the path down and sat silently on a large boulder that overlooked the magnificent lake. The sun was just rising and it occurred to Harry that he could not remember ever seeing the sun rise. He looked upon it with awe as a child would.  
  
  
  
He sat there for a little while longer before he heard a noise from the path that he had just left. He could tell it was a person probably running and very fast. Harry didn't even turn around or else he might have tried to hide after seeing who it was.  
  
  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry could feel the gentleness in her voice and though he had only heard it a few times he could tell who it was. "You know I come here a lot just to think about what has happened." There was a clear sadness in her voice that didn't sound right in its otherwise sweet tone.  
  
  
  
"Cho, I'm sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I never meant for any of this to happen. I completely understand if you never want to see me again. I know what I put you through." Cho interrupted through Harry's babbling apology.  
  
  
  
"Harry, you saved my life. I don't want you to apologize because it isn't your fault. All this isn't your fault. You never asked for any of this, just like Cedric never." she began to cry. Harry didn't know what to do so he did what he felt was right. He put an arm around her shoulder, which she readily accepted. "You can't help who you love." Harry knew she was talking about Cedric and her, but he wished that she wasn't right. He cared for her and maybe in another world they could have been together, but as true as her statement was, this was the world that they were living in and unrequited love only brings pain. Harry first crush was over before he could do anything about it. Harry realized also why she was chosen by Voldemort. She had to be first. If you put the worst pain on first anything less won't feel as bad. Voldemort was doing the same with Cho, she was only the beginning.  
  
  
  
"Cho, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I just want you to know that," Harry said quietly as the sun broke through the clouds.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Harry,for everything." With that she left and Harry soon followed after her to see if Ron or Hermione had come down to eat yet. The Great Hall was almost to full capacity when he arrived, which caused the dramatic entrance that he had wanted so much to avoid. The thundering silence was almost funny, but Harry thanked God that it was interrupted by the owl post. Ron and Hermione were there as were the rest of the Gryffindor 5th years. They welcomed him warmly (except for a few girls like Pavarti and Lavender who giggled stupidly). He took a seat opposite of Ron, who had Hermione on his left. Although it was a change from his normal seat between them, he told himself that he was okay with it and sat next to Ginny who looked much less embarrassed then she had ever been when he sat next to her. Harry thought that was a nice change and engaged her in a little conversation. Things went sour when everyone calmed and turned to the post that they had just received. A low rumble of whispering filled the hall. Harry's confusion was only augmented when he saw the shock and protective faces of his best friends.  
  
"Hermione what is it?" He asked  
  
"Oh what[,] nothing, umm Harry you should try the eggs they are really good today." Hermione said as she tried to hide the letter behind her and then elbow Ron, who looked dumbstruck at the Daily Prophet.  
  
  
  
"OH yes," Ron said enthusiastically, "Yum really good. Oh look at the time. Well we better be off to potions."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's Saturday. Now give me the note and the newspaper. I rather not hear it from Malfoy," Harry was not disappointed by what he read:  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione Granger,  
  
Know this, no matter how many times your parents tell you that you are the smartest little girl in the world doesn't mean that it is actually true. You decided to play games against me and have lost. I thank you for all that time we spent together over that summer and that you held your promise. Well I didn't and now I will do anything in my power to see that your friends know of your failure. How do you think it feels to be locked in a little container with a few leaves for food? Did you know that time goes slower when you're a beetle? I bet your wondering how I beat you, well it was simple, perhaps too simple for a know-it-all like you. I figured that the only real black mail you had on me was that I was an illegal animagus so I became a legal one. After a few forms and an identity check I was cleared by the ministry. So I am afraid that our little bargain has gone to hell. I can only hope that you will enjoy my many years as a writer.  
  
  
  
Sincerely, Rita Skeeter  
  
Well that was not something Harry had been expecting. He saw the look of disappointment on Hermione's face and he said a few words that he hoped would alleviate any guilt. He turned to the Daily Prophet article that was sure to make Hermione even guiltier because he knew that most people would believe it.  
  
Harry Potter Is alive!!! But is That a Good Thing  
  
Harry Potter, the infamous Boy-who-lived, is alive. After his disappearance in late July, we at the Daily Prophet pronounced that the young Mr. Potter was just trying to find a way of getting publicity. Now it seems that our suspicions were correct as Mr. Potter showed up on September 1 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are sorry that we were not able to bring this story directly to the public, but Hogwarts refused to release any information on the arrival of Mr. Potter. Our sources now tell us that Mr. Potter , in a lame attempt to increase the size of this publicity stunt, fainted in front of the entire school. One student, who wished remain anonymous, stated, "He didn't even look that bad. Potter is always faking it to get more attention. He loves the spotlight and he will do anything to get it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Experts agree that this could be nothing more than a terrible stunt from a person that craves attention. For evidence they refer to the letter that the ministry found the night he ran away. It states that He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named captured him and the very idea that he could escape from him is ridiculous. To add to all of this, reasonable people must wonder why he is still alive. This proves what Ministry officials and the Minister himself has stated numerous times that the Dark Lord has not returned.  
  
  
  
So what has Mr. Potter been doing all this time? Well he has been caring out his plan. For you see, the weirdest occurrence that night wasn't that Harry had turned up after all this time,it was who he was with, Miss Cho Chang, a beautiful Ravenclaw sixth year. She had been kidnapped from her home a few days before the incident and was in the arms of Mr. Potter unconscious. It was a well know fact at Hogwarts that Mr. Potter had a crush on Miss Chang, but during last year she rejected him and instead started to be involved with the late Cedric Diggory. It is easy to see how a person of Mr. Potter's inflated ego would take this hard. We at the Daily Prophet would like to be the first to bring into account the story about the Third Task of the Triwizard competition that occurred last year at Hogwarts. The full story will be in the evening edition, but this writer has reason to believe that Mr. Potter has some connection with the death of Mr. Diggory.  
  
  
  
The ministry has given no response on what actions they will take against Mr. Potter other than they were looking into it. Professor Dumbledore, who attended Mr. Potter fake funeral, has refused to expel this obviously disturbed individual and I deplore all readers to write the school governors to take action against them both so that our schools may once again be a safe place for our children to learn.  
  
  
  
Harry sat there in quiet shock and only lifted his head when Hermione apologized. He barely even heard her as he focused his attention on the people around him. He looked into the giant crowd and pick out a few faces that looked angry (mostly from Hufflepuff) and a few that look ready to laugh at him (Slytherin). Harry looked over at the Ravenclaws to see a sad and sympathetic Cho, but her friends scowled at him. His own table stayed loyal though and looked down at their papers with great disgust. That was enough for Harry. He told Hermione that it was no big deal again and he left for his dorm to see if his things were there.  
  
  
  
All of his belongings were in place and he took his wand and his broom with him to clear his mind on the quidditich pitch. It worked. It was magnificent the way the air blew on his face left Harry in total awe of the freedom that he now enjoyed. He wished he could fly forever, but he landed a few minutes later and sought out his friends once more. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and thought, Sometimes my own stupidity amazes me. I forgot the map.' He took out the map that Dumbledore had returned to him earlier and looked at it. To his surprise, Ron and Hermione were in the library looking quite cozy together. Not wanting to disturb them.  
  
Harry had remarked throughout the day on how lucky he had been even with most of the school convinced that he was a murderer, but luck seemed to be a fickle thing when he was concerned.  
  
"Potter," the lewd and condescending tone was distinctly Malfoy, "Now watch should come after that the murderer or perhaps the kidnapper, but forget about all that how was your vacation. Father has told me some wonderful stories. I heard you screamed like a girl just like your parents" His thought brought him to when his mind begged for the pain to stop and just worsened and then he remembered the dementors and the screams. Harry stopped walking. He turned around to see his enemy standing in front of four more Slytherins. Harry walked right up to Malfoy and stood eye level with him. Malfoy just stared back in his eyes. Harry could see that two of his goons had moved behind him. Ron had told Harry about what had happened on the train and it did not help to come the situation  
  
"Say that again!" he screamed out.  
  
"Your parents were nothing more than a mudblood and a muggle lover. They deserved what they got." Malfoy's whispered so softly that Harry doubt if his brutes had heard him. That didn't matter to Harry as reached for his wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy flew back into the wall with a tremendous thud. Harry didn't even get to even appreciate his handy work before he felt the first blow to the back of his head. He fell to the ground losing his wand with a kick to the ribs. They continued their assault until he saw Malfoy raise to his feat.  
  
"Not so tough now are you Potter, Stupefy!" Harry figured he had gotten off easy when he heard the incantation. The beating was only a relatively small one and as he awoke he could tell that Malfoy had not decided to do anything further. Fred and George stood around him and gave him a hand to get back on his feet.  
  
"You are alright there Harry? What happened?" one of the twin said(Harry was still a little dazed).  
  
"Nothing just Malfoy," Harry said with a forced casual tone.  
  
"That little git. Harry you shouldn't walk around by yourself and not just because of Malfoy. Come we need to show you somethings." Harry passed the day hanging out with Fred and George who were excited to show him some of what his investment had created.. When Angelina, Alicia, and Kate showed up they talked about who would be captain of the Quidditch team this year and who would be the keeper. Harry simply refused the position of captain when Katie asked him if he would do it. At the end they all were unanimous in electing Angelina to the position. Through all this Harry couldn't help but notice that they were acting and looking at him kind of funny, especially Katie who seemed almost shy around him. This was a weird change from the outgoing girl that she was around around Fred or George.  
  
  
  
They walked down together to dinner that night and when they sat down he saw Katie look that him and then quickly turned away. This was too much, 'What's going on here. Maybe it's the article or maybe it's the scar on my neck,' he thought in a panic and he turned to Fred who was sitting to his right and signaled him to lean over. "What's going on with Katie. She keeps on looking at me kind of funny. Is there something wrong?" Harry whispered.  
  
  
  
In true Fred Weasley form he announced in a yell, "I don't know Harry! Hey Katie, why are you looking at Harry funny?" Harry was beyond embarrassed and Kate looked furious at Fred.  
  
  
  
"Umm I suddenly don't think I'm that hungry. I've got to go," her face was a brilliant red and she left in a light jog. Alicia went with her while Angelina was left to slap her boyfriend around.  
  
  
  
"Shut up. That was a despicable this to do to your friend and you know perfectly well that." she stopped in mid-sentence and instead finished with, ".she has that new disease that I cursed her with before." Though as weird as her explanation was Harry accepted it with few question asked because any other alternative seemed either ridiculously presumptuous or unwelcome. 'This is Katie were talking about, a seventh year, and completely beautiful, but she knows I am not a killer" Harry reasoned  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron showed up a little after the Fred and Katie spectacle and they enjoyed their dinner together. Harry noticed that Snape wasn't sitting at the teachers table and that he hadn't been at any of the meals, but Dumbledore had already told him that he was at Hogwarts so Harry forgot to care and focused his attention back on his friends and on his dinner. Harry couldn't believe how much he enjoyed food after a month of going without it, but his spirits were damped when the evening Daily Prophet arrived. It was a little better than the morning's issue, but he still noticed many looks of hatred. He even heard someone from behind say, "I can't believe that fool Dumbledore didn't tell us what really happened. If he's letting this parseltongued murder stay in the same school with us, I have to question his loyalty." Harry could feel his hand tingling with the desire to blast that kid through the wall, but his cool got the better of him when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
  
  
"I would like to make an announcement tonight. So what would you like first the good news or the very good news?" he said in a jovial voice. A few first years called out that they wanted to hear the good news, as well as some older student who quickly grew embarrassed. "Okay, the good news then. The Board of Governors as given us permission to establish a Dueling Tournament." Most of the crowd was stunned except the few who knew prior to the announcement, including Harry, who Ron had told before. He had already decided not to compete, but all the same he would enjoy watching for a change and maybe help train Hermione and Ron. The crowd quieted their loud cheering when Dumbledore signaled that he wanted to continue. "Yes, we are all very excited about it, but we must not forget that participation in wizarding dueling is very dangerous and all those wishing to enter should only do so after careful consideration. It will take place on October 31 as part of our Halloween celebration and to help us train I have taken the liberty of creating an oppositional dueling class that will commence this Friday for all those who want to participate. It is not mandatory that you attend if you wish to participate in the tournament, but it is advised. As for a teacher, I have recruited Professor Lupin and Professor Flitwick to take over the class. They are well skilled and you will learn a lot from them. The rules will be posted up at a later date, but I am said to say that only fourth year[s] and higher can participate. I am sorry, but it must be done. Some of you might be wondering why we are having the tournament so early. Well that is the other part of this announcement. Hogwarts in cooperation with the Ministry and the wizarding council have decided to hold the Phoenix's Tournament here at Hogwarts." The crowd roared, even those who hadn't the slight clue what it was. "For all of you who do not know what it is, the Phoenix's tournament is a dueling tournament. It is comprised of the greatest wizards and witches of the world each with their own specialty. The goal of this tournament is to test the skill of our finest and bring them together. The rules are different from those that you will be participating in, but I will get into that when the time comes closer. The Championship will be held at the end of the year and the winner will be given the Order of the Phoenix, the highest and most prized title that one can receive. This tournament occurs once every seventy seven years and lasts a total of ten days. It will most assuredly be a time to remember." Harry was going crazy with excitement thinking of all that he would get to see and, all of his fellow students were just as excited. 'And to make things better people will have something better to talk about than me,' he thought to himself. Then he looked over at the Slytherin, at Malfoy, who stared back at him with a stupid smirk. Harry never wanted to duel someone so much in his life and win  
  
  
  
It took Harry a while to remember what he was supposed to do. Through the excitement and talking with Katie, who seemed back to normal, it took a loud explosion from Fred and George's dorm room to clear his mind enough to remember where he had to be that night. So Harry waited until around 11:30 and left the common room in search of Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay I'm really sorry that this took me so long to write, but I hope that the next one will be out a lot sooner. I had a lot of stuff to do. So Cho is out of the running, but we have a few more contenders still left. Don't get too bummed about the Halloween tournament until I write it ok. I think you will be surprised by what is going to happen and I can't wait to write the Phoenix's Tournament I will explain just what it is when we get further into the story. Mostly everything else will be explained next chapter like Snape and Sirius and Lupin.. SO if you were disappointed by this chapter the next will be better or at least more interesting, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. Knights

A/N: I hope you like this chapter and that you review it or email me at Mikelax541@netscape.net if you have any comments or question for me. Okay I'll some of your comments. First I do know what Rita Skeeter knows and what she doesn't and also just remember all of last chapter and this one are from Harry's point of view so the reaction wasn't as extreme as Harry thought it was even those comments about Dumbledore. Then there is the thing that I made the last chapter to okay he's all better. Well Harry is trying to forget about it, but it still has had a very big impact on the way he thinks and reacts. The second part I refuse to make him completely and utterly crazy or depressed. I just think of him as someone who does that, but don't worry this story will get darker.  
  
  
  
The Knights Harry journey was quite easy with his cloak and map to guide him through Hogwarts castle. He had finally made it to the gargoyles, when he noticed that he didn't know the password. He stood there a while calling out names of numerous magical candies before he heard a sound behind him. He couldn't see who was there as there was little more than the moonlight to brighten the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter, I am very please to meet you. My name is Gabriel. I will be joining our group tonight. You can take off that cloak now." Harry did as he said. "I feel very much honored to be a part of this as we all should," the man said. Gabriel, who now stood close enough so that Harry could see him, was a tall fellow, a few inches bigger than Harry, with long golden hair and brilliant blue eyes. His robes were a cool blue with gold trim. Harry felt extremely underdressed with his school robes on when he saw what the man was wearing. "It is a shame that you have not been able to attend any of my classes, but I dare say that you will easily be able to catch up with the rest of the class." He laughed heartily at this and stepped towards the door. "Peppermint toads," he said casually. Harry followed his new professor into Dumbledore's office where he was greeted by the ancient wizard.  
  
  
  
"Harry I am glad to see that you could make it. I hope the trip wasn't too difficult, but it was imperative that we keep this meeting as secret as possible. I see that you have met our newest recruit to the staff, Professor Gallous. I am sure that he will do a fine job teaching your class. He was one of the finest students to ever come out of Hogwarts. In fact, I believe he was Head boy and quidditich captain for Gryffindor a few years before you arrived. Is that not correct, Gabriel?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Professor," he said in a dignified tone. In the better light Harry could tell that he was only in his twenties, but in the shadows Harry would have thought him to be closer to his forties.  
  
  
  
"Now Harry, Gabriel, I would like to tell you why you were brought here, but first I must ask you a few questions as is tradition. I have no doubt that you will both answer honestly. Are you on the side of good and evil?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry wondered why Dumbledore was asking these questions. He almost wondered if those articles in the daily prophet were the reason. "Good," they both answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you could, would you destroy that evil?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," they said in unison  
  
"Are you willing to dedicate yourself towards that goal?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Harry. I hope that you do not feel offended by my asking those questions, but it had to be done. You have already proven what you answered. As have you Gabriel. Now that that is finished, will you please follow me?" Dumbledore smiled at them both and took out his wand and waved it at the back wall where a door appeared. It led to a granite spiral staircase that seemed to go straight down below Hogwarts. Harry had no idea how far they were underneath the castle when the stairs finally ended and by that time he didn't really feel like guessing. For some reason he was beginning to feel nervous as they continued down a dark corridor. When he glanced at Gabriel, he looked proud and dignified, the complete opposite of what Harry felt like. Then they came to a door, but to call it a door would not do it justice. It was about 30 feet high and it looked as if it was created out of solid gold, with magnificent engravings carved on every part of it. In each of the four corners, divided by gems, there stood one of the house symbols and around them were engravings which Harry assumed were depicting acts of greatness from the Founders. There was another thing about this door, it moved. Gryffindor's lion was in the upper right roaring silently. Harry caught a glimpse of Gryffindor slaying a basilik and one of him dueling with a dark wizard. Harry could have sat there all night in awe, but he was brought back to the present when Dumbledore laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready?" he said softly into Harry's ear.  
  
  
  
"For what," Harry said in confusion. Dumbledore simply gave a large smile and opened the doors. Harry nearly gasped when he walked in. Harry thought back to Voldemort's Lair and however frightening that place was, this place was beautiful. He only wished that Ron and Hermione were here to see this. It looked like the room was straight out of the RenaissanceThe massive, circular walls were a pure white marble streaked occasionally with gold, as was the ground that he now stepped on. The massive chamber divided itself with a long silver strip that ran from the floor to the table. Each section, four in all, held a few a rows [rows of what?] that lifted swiftly from the floor. Each seat was identical, pure silver with a large marble table that ran parallel with the wall. Even more impressive was the table that was placed in the center of the Hall. Its edges were red with rubies, while the surface shown gold. The twelve or so chairs that surrounded it were silver with a majestic blue that ran along the arms and back. Opposite from where Harry had enter was a staircase that led to a large chair that was a white that could almost make a man blind if he looked at it too long. The wall behind each section held a golden statue which moved in anticipation; Harry could almost hear the roar of the Gryffindor lion as it opened its mighty jaws. The light that fell so softly was not from some torch, but from the five chandeliers that hung above him. The largest of them hung above of the main table. Harry could not make out what was making the light through the crystals, but he could tell what was holding them up. The crystal phoenixes that supported the massive chandeliers flapped their wings in unison as they hovered there in all their glory. Beyond that, Harry could see the golden ceiling move slowly yet fluently. Harry watched as the golden dragon chased after a white unicorn that moved around the dragon with grace and gentleness.  
  
  
  
"Harry would you please follow me, you too Gabriel," Dumbledore led them past the table and up the stairs and stopped in front of the tall chairs. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment and tapped his wand on it once. A few seconds later, Harry felt a gust of wind blow past him and the hall was full of wizards. They immediately took their seats. Everyone was wearing dress robes in the colors of their distinguished houses. When Harry turned around he saw that the large white seat was now occupied. Dumbledore was sitting there with pure white robes. He radiated power and wisdom sitting there looking over all the wizards who had just arrived. Harry could make out a few faces. Especially in the Gryffindor section where he could see a few red heads that looked familiar. Charlie and Bill sat in the rows and gave him a small smile. Mr. Weasley sat at the table and smiled at him as well. He could make out Lupin, but his nice dress robes made it rather difficult to recognize him at first. Harry was more surprised to see his other former Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, Mad-Eye Moody(or who was suppose to be his professor) sitting in the Slytherin section. There was one empty chair at the table, which made Harry wonder who it was for, but his naturally curious spirit was cut short when Dumbledore started to speak.  
  
  
  
"Thank you all for coming. Today we welcome two new members into our ranks and in doing so let us reaffirm ourselves to our cause of ridding this world of evil. Now let us introduce them into the Knight's of the Phoenix. Gabriel Gallous, please step forward. Gabriel you have proven yourself to be on the side of good. I will ask you again do you wish to join us and our cause. Please speak now or leave without anyone thinking any less of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish to join." He stood there proud and every bit the hero that you could imagine. Harry wondered why he was there, but he knew that he would say yes as well because he had made a vow to fight Voldemort to the very end of his days if he had to.  
  
  
  
"Now kneel." Gabriel did as he was told and Dumbledore took his wand and placed it on the top of his head. A single spark flew around his body and passed through his robes and into his heart. "Now arise Gabriel Gallous, Knight of the Phoenix. You are bound to us as you are bound to your family." The crowd cheered furiously as Gabriel arose. Dumbledore took him into a hug and whispered something into his ear.  
  
  
  
"I will try. I will try my very best," he said with a tear in his eye. As he walked down the stairs, his clothes transformed into robes of red and gold. This warranted another ovation as he took his seat in the Gryffindor section. Then the attention turned to Harry and Dumbledore again.  
  
"Harry James Potter you have proven yourself to be on the side of good. I will ask you again, do you wish to join us and our cause. Please speak now or leave without anyone thinking any less of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish to join you," Harry said. He felt so nervous that someone was going to ask why he was there, but everyone remained quiet as Dumbledore asked him to a knee. He had expected to feel Dumbledore's wand, but instead Dumbledore moved back his robe and drew a sword. Not just any sword, it was the Sword of Gryffindor. He placed it on both of his shoulders and he felt it upon his head. A small light passed by his eyes and h could feel it move into his heart. All at once his life passed before his eyes. Images of his parents first, then his relatives, meeting Hagrid and his friends, his adventures, the third task, Voldemort's cursed face, and then he was back, feeling a deep peace.  
  
  
  
"Arise Harry Potter, Knight of the Phoenix." The crowd cheered and Dumbledore took him into a hug. "You would have made your parents proud. I will talk to you later about all of this, but just know that I am very proud of you." Harry could not remember being happier. He walked down the step and he felt his robes change around him. They were now red with an elaborate gold trim, two lions flowing down his sleeve, a phoenix in full form, spreading its wings across his back, and another in front of his heart. He stood proud and sat in empty seat next to Charlie Weasley who shook his hand furiously and then received a hard slap on the back from Bill.  
  
  
  
After a little more applause, the room was quieted by Dumbledore's hand. "Now it is time to move on to more pressing matters. First, let us take this opportunity to reintroduce a former member into our ranks. Some of you have already learned the truth, but for most of you it has not yet been revealed to you. We have all been deceived. Let us welcome him." Dumbledore pulled out another piece of parchment and taped his wand on it.  
  
  
  
In one second, Sirius Black stood beside Dumbledore and the next, the hall was in an uproar. "How dare you bring that murderer into our mist. Dumbledore, I demand an explanation," roared one Slytherin. He was old, maybe a little younger than Dumbledore, with long white hair, but without his long beard.  
  
  
  
"Silence!!!" Dumbledore bellowed, "I would like to explain myself, Edward, as well as Sirius' case to you." With that he launched into an explanation about Pettigrew and about the night that Voldemort was ripped from his body, moving all the way through to the night of the third task. "For all of you who don't know, that is why we are here. Voldemort has arisen, that we can be sure of. He is gaining support quietly throughout Europe, and has already taken over Azkaban where the Dementors are now his allies. Our first action is to install weekly, as well as emergency meetings, instead of our yearly meetings, all in favor." "Aye," rang from the table. "All opposed," the room remained silent. "The motion passes. Now Sirius Black wishes to rejoin and he has my full confidence. So I will give him back his former seat at our table. If any one has any objections, please speak now." Harry was sure that someone would have said something, but it never came. It was clear to see the reverence the people here had for this wizard that stood before them. "Thank you. Now you may take your seats. The Hall of Light is now full and we shall only recruit new members if the situation should arise. I will be talking to people about their missions in private. As of today I have sent out Rubeus Hagrid to negotiate with the Giants living in the mountains of Eastern Europe. Also, I have sent a few operatives to drum up support in the continental European Ministries and also in our own. Under Fudge we have made little progress gaining any support from the ministry. A few of our members like Arthur Weasley have been working tirelessly to convince the Ministry, but it is unlikely that they will be taking any action until blood is spilled and there will be blood. Voldemort is a very patient man, but his patience will only last so long. We must act quickly before he gains the kind of support and power that he had before his downfall. We will keep surveillance on those we know to be deatheaters. That is all until I call upon you. Dismissed." Nearly everyone took out their parchment and disappeared, but a few stayed. The Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, and a few of his professors stayed a little while to congratulate him and then left. Harry saw Dumbledore give a small object, perhaps a marble to Gabriel and then he was whisked away like all the others, leaving Harry and Dumbledore alone.  
  
  
  
"I apologize Harry that we did not have a proper discussion about this, but it is tradition." Dumbledore looked grim at some unseen prospect  
  
  
  
"Umm Professor Dumbledore, Gabriel looked like he knew what was going on," Harry asked reluctantly.  
  
  
  
"Well yes, you see his father, just like your mother and father, was once a part of all this and when his father died he was told what had happened and why. Your Aunt and Uncle were supposed to tell you, but they decided against it and later, we decided it in your best interest not to know. I don't think I have ever apologized for putting you with those people. Well, let me take this opportunity to make amends. I have decided that you will not be returning to live with them this summer and that other arrangements will be made instead." Harry knew that Dumbledore knew that he wasn't allowed back and that he had been disowned by them, but he enjoyed hearing that he wouldn't have to go back instead of that he couldn't go back.  
  
  
  
"Now I am going to try to explain this whole mess, don't hesitate to ask a question, and then I am going to make a deal with you. All of this began at the creation of this school when the four founders decided how to protect their students and their kingdoms. They recruited their former students to help them do this, but instead of fighting amongst themselves, they joined together. We like to call it the Hall of Light because of what it was meant to protect. When Slytherin left the school, instead of destroying his kingdom, they gave it to his most powerful student. Remember that not all Slytherins are bad just like not every Gryffindor is good; I would gladly put my life in the hand of any Slytherin here. As our cause grew into a broader and more difficult one, we created the different classes. There is one representative from each Kingdom, they are part of the Inner Lords, decisions basically, tactics, strategy, rules, and missions. Then there are those who sit in these rows, they are the knights. They along with the lords are responsible for carrying out the mission. Members are selected based on their expertise and whether or not they have proven themselves worthy. Are you following me, Harry?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Professor. What is your position?" Harry asked trying to take all of this in.  
  
  
  
"In the time of the founders there was much division between them so they appointed someone to mediate and in time lead them into battle. I am the Chancellor, but I hardly feel that term fits me," Dumbledore said with a large smile.  
  
  
  
"I think it suits you fine, but why am I here? Surely there is someone out there that would be better than me."  
  
  
  
"There are actually two reasons for that. First, you have proven yourself probably more than any other person here. The second is part of the deal that I wanted to make with you. You see every headmaster must choose an apprentice to pass on their knowledge and wisdom. My predecessor Professor Dippet chose a young student by the name of Tom Riddle to become his apprentice. That, as you know, was not a wise choice but of course hindsight is twenty-twenty. I have decided that you, if you so choose, should become my apprentice."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I would be truly honored to be your apprentice," Harry said with great enthusiasm.  
  
  
  
"That is good to hear Harry and I am sure that you will make me proud. Now we must discuss the rest of the deal. Just know that this should not be taken lightly. You will be trained in every part of wizardry and it will take every ounce of will and power to accomplish your goal. That leads us to the second part of this deal. The training will be kept secret from everyone, except a few, key people, and I am sorry to say that you will not be able to tell Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger. This will be part of your training. We must learn from Professor Dippet's mistake. Young Tom Riddle was never taught an important lesson and that is something that you must learn first hand. You are not allowed to do well in your classes. This is not something you will hear from a teacher everyday, but it is crucial that you do not perform what you learn from me.. Do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think so Professor, but if I still have to go to class, when am I going to train with you?" Harry asked with extreme curiosity. All of this was a lot for Harry to take in. He was more anxious to begin than he could ever remember being.  
  
  
  
"Harry, I will show you that." Dumbledore walked to one of the entrances and opened the door leading to another dark corridor, but instead of stairs it lead to another door. Harry followed his professor into another room. It was large, smaller than the main hall, but it was much emptier. It held little other than a few enormous paintings. What Harry did notice was the large elevated floor in the middle of the room, and also, the many weapons that littered the walls, swords and spears, knifes, and things Harry had never seen before. "This room was charmed by the four Founders themselves. As you might have guessed, any spell or object that changes the flow of time would require an almost unfathomable amount of power. This room required all four them to slow time down to about half the speed outside of this chamber. This is where you will do the bulk of your training. I am afraid that this, still, will cause a great amount of sacrifice on your part. One of the first being that this training must be kept in completely secret. Other than I, your Godfather, and the inner Lords, no one will know about this and I'm sorry, but it must be done. Voldemort will not know about this and he is very resourceful in getting his information. This is part of the reason that I need you to not excel in your classes. The other, I am sure you will come to realize as the school year progresses." Harry couldn't believe that he was going to have to withhold this entire thing from his best friends and he didn't know when he would have the time for quidditich. "Oh and by the way, Professor Snape has asked me to remind you of his situation and that any discussion between you and him be kept to a minimum."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The last thing I have to talk to you about is the hardest to bring up. Can you tell me what happened after you were abducted?" Dumbledore's sadness at having to ask this question was apparent, but Harry knew it was going to come sooner or later. He went over most of the torture. It didn't take long because to Harry it just seemed to blur into one just deep feeling of absolute pain. He could almost feel it build up in his scars as he talked about it. The echoes of pain would haunt him for the rest of his life and Harry doubted that he would ever fully recover. Every Dementor left it's mark within Harry's subconscious. He looked back on the day that he had just had and it bothered him that nobody seemed to care. Even Hermione and Ron didn't really get what he went through and it hurt him even more. Harry knew that they were trying to forget or pretend that it never happened and he knew that he was doing the exact same thing. Then when he got all this crap due to some piece of garbage who has the audacity to call a newspaper, 'All for the story' he thought, 'All for selling papers, making a business at the expense of his life.' Why did it have to happen to him? Harry never thought that he was anything special and he never wanted to be. It crushed Harry so deeply that he couldn't see the bottom. He tried to pretend it wasn't there, that this hole in his heart was being filled when it wasn't. Harry could still see the knife as Wormtail slowly traced the now formed scars. His stomach turned every time he pictured it yet he couldn't stop seeing. Everyone moment he saw was dark and hopeless, and then there was the light. The small moment that it all came together. Pain, hate, joy, and love all in one feeling and then power. Power that engulfed his every feeling, it felt so pure and raging. That was the moment that he escaped. When he finished his story, he felt the tears on his face and Dumbledore looking the opposite of the strong man who sat his chair looking over the hall. He looked sad and weary. "Harry there is a great power within you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean how I escaped," Harry inquired.  
  
  
  
"Yes and No. What you did to come back to us is nothing short of miraculous considering you have not been trained in apparation and doing it with another person takes a strong wizard, but it is your will to survive, not for yourself, but for others. That is where true power comes from." Dumbledore stood up and walked back into the hall. "Harry all I can teach you are spells and technique, but I chose you because of your strength and your heart. Let us never forget what happens when we lose our heart." Voldemort name was unsaid, but it didn't need to be.  
  
  
  
"Oh and Harry, your Godfather has been given temporary leave and I believe he will be staying with Professor Lupin for at least a while," Professor Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Oh and I nearly forgot," he took out a small silver necklace with a pendent of a stag , "it was your father's. I think he would have wanted you to have it. I have also taken the liberty of making it into a portkey that will bring you directly to your seat in this chamber. I pray that it will keep you safe. Now off to bed you go. Tomorrow we will begin your training, if you are able." Even though his body, which had been gradually worsening in pain throughout the day screamed for mercy, Harry responded in the affirmative. "Very well then, I trust that you will have no trouble in meeting our agreement and remember, never lose hope even when it seems just a distant memory. Always cling to it with all your heart and you will never go wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry took the long way back through Dumbledore's office, even though Dumbledore had shown him an exit that was closer to the Great Hall, because he had left his cloak and the map there. When Harry finally reached his dorm it was around two or three in the morning and he gladly fell asleep even with his excitement.  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was as full with people as it had ever been. The ceiling indicated that it would be a beautiful day out, prefect quidditich weather. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, but as he reached for some eggs he noticed that no one else was sitting there with him. Then he heard a noise,a little louder than a small peep, but still audible. It gradually increased until he could hear the distant screams. Then, even louder, he could hear thrashing, banging and still the screams grew louder until he could fell the vibrations coming from right outside the door. The sky grew red, as thick as bloods, and poured down upon the students, who looked obliviously into their food and sipped at their blood filled goblets. They turned to him with disgust on their faces. "Harry, why did you do it?" a small voice cried. It was Ginny, her hair dripping with blood and her face as pale as ghost. "Harry, I can't believe you would lie?" This time it was Ron. "Potter, why didn't you just give in? Was it really worth it? Was it worth everything? What makes you any better than them? You have betrayed us all. How does it feel to have their blood on your hands?" The questions continued to come even after he had turned away to face the door. Something was pounding on it harder and harder until it finally collapsed. A golden dragon framed the door. Its wings dragged through the blood as the dragon entered into the Great Hall. With a mighty roar, fire flew from the mouth of the creature and onto the ceiling turning it black before it burst into flames and rained down. Harry could feel the heat and see the blood turn to flames in a rushing wind consuming everything around him, but still he was there, untouched by flame or beast or blood. He just stood there as he heard the screams that rushed into his eardrums like nails. Harry watched as the flames lowered and he could finally see. The flames had left only ash and dust. Harry felt the echo of people who were tossed into the flames. They wept, screamed, and begged for their lives and those around them. The dragon still stood there. Its golden hide was a deep contrast from the deathly gray that now lay at his feet, except for one small gleam of light, a small stag of silver partially hidden underneath a little ash a few feet in front of him. As he felt the smooth pendent, it burst into flames and blended in with monotonous ash of the background. Then the dragon stared him straight in the eye.. "It is done," it growled, "You have failed." The last thing Harry remembered were its eyes, those demon eyes, as it breathed fire down on him.  
  
A/N: Ok here is the deal. I know I told that I would tell you what's been going on in this chapter but I promise you that I will do it in the next chapter. If you have any question just email me and I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Please read and review. 


End file.
